The Wrong Place at the wrong time
by AnnAnime
Summary: Link visits the marketplace only to find himself at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He ends up being captured by Gannondorf and Gannon has plans for his prisoner. YAOI, NonCon, Language and Violence. Chapter 16 ending is changed.
1. Chapter 1

All right! I'm only going to say this once and I will stress it all I can without being rude. This Story Contains Yaoi! This means it Contains man on man love. The story is rated mature because there is non-consensual sex, Language and Extreme Violence. If you do not like any of these things please do not waste your time reading it then giving a bad review…. That would be pointless.

Now for all those who like this stuff… ENJOY!

* * *

The Wrong place at the wrong time  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping  
By: AnnAnime

It was a hot summer day in hyrule as link was walking to the marketplace to pick up some things at the shops there. Link was sweating a lot and it seemed to him that the more he sweat the hotter the sun seemed.

Link is 17 years old and stands 5 feet tall and has an average build for his age. Link considered himself to be pretty mature for his age. He knew a lot of things even though he had lived a sheltered life in Kokiri forest.

Link enters the gates and upon entering the gates link sees lots and lots of people in the square talking amongst themselves and some seem to stand on their toes to get a better view of what is going on. Link makes his way through the crowd to the front where the road leads to the castle. There are soldiers standing by a podium under a tent where the King and his wife and daughter Zelda site by his side watching the Audience. There are guards all around and the shops are all closed.

Link looks at a random person standing next to him " What's going on?

The man looks at him with a surprised look on his face " you mean you don't know?"

Link shakes his head " no"

The man looks and points to the archery targets set up " Well today is the archery contest and the winner will win audience with the King"

Link thought to himself then that he was a pretty good archer but he wasn't really interested in the contest and decided to take the alley back around instead of going through all the people in the market. He makes his way to the alley and hears voices at the end around the corner. Slowly he creeps closer so as not to be heard and peeks around the corner. There are three figures standing there. One is tall, about 6 feet with broad shoulders, big chest and huge muscles. He has dark skin, obviously not Hylian, more like a Garudo from the desert. He wears amour

The other 2 look like lizards in Hylian clothing like a guards wearing armor and carrying a sword. The tall Garudo looked to be the one in charge and he seemed to be angry and irritated at the same time. The look on his face looked kind of scary.

" When you slaughter most of the Villagers, I don't want the boy in the green tunic harmed UNDERSTOOD? If he has one scratch on him someone's head will roll."

The two lizards hissed in fear " Yessss lord Ganon, we won't harm him"

Ganon spoke in an irritated voice " bring him to me when you do find him"

Link is in shock from what he hears and turns to warn everyone in the market but a tall man behind him Grabs link and covers his mouth so he can't scream. Link kicks and tries to get away but the man is much stronger and holds onto him tightly. Link stops resisting realizing this man was too strong. The man carries Link around the corner near Ganon and the two lizards are standing.

One of the lizards looks at the boy then to Ganon " Is that the boy my lord?"

Ganon answers him while looking at link "yes... this is him"

Gannon walks to him and throws his black cape over his shoulder and gently caresses links cheek with the back of his hand and looks at him with a grin that made Link feel uneasy " I finally have you by boy"

Ganon looks at the man that is holding onto link tightly. " Hog Tie him and Gag him and lay him on the bed in the room here" pointing to the nearest room in the alley.

" I will come back for him myself after we have taken Hyrule castle over you. You two help him with the boy" He says as he turns and walks down the alley pulling out his sword as if he is ready to do battle.

The man takes the boy into the room and one of the lizards locks the door behind him. Then the man holds link Even tighter now almost bruising him then let's go of his mouth.

Link screams at them. " Let me go you Bastards!"

One of the lizards quickly shoves a cloth of some kind and shoves it into link's mouth as a gag and ties a rope around his head to hold it in place. The man shoves him onto the bed holding Link's arms behind his back and the lizard that gagged him is now tying up his hands and feet then ties his feet to his hands as much as possible. This is very uncomfortable for link. They lay him on his side in view of the table near the door.

The man and soldiers sit at the table in silence. They look at Each other for a moment. The Hylian man looks annoyed at the lizards' presents.

"How about a game of cards while we wait? I happen to have a deck" The man says.

The lizards look at each other and then nods and shrugs. "Sure why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong place at the wrong time  
Chapter 2: The fall of Hyrule  
By: Ann

Meanwhile as link lay in that room tied up on the bed, Gannon began to carry out his plan to take over the thrown of hyrule. Gannon stood with his black cape and it's hood hiding his face, he held the sword at his side inside the cape so he could not be seen. He stood in the dark shadows watching the archers take their places. Gannon had a look of annoyance in his face. He couldn't wait to take over the thrown and get back to Link as soon as possible, but he had to wait for the right moment to make his appearance.

The Villagers did not know that earlier the guard that betrayed the royal family had shut the gate to the castle locking it, only moments before snatching up Link. Gannon wanted to make sure that when they made their move, that no one could escape the marketplace. Gannon also had flying monsters perched on Death Mountain nearby waiting for Gannon's signal to attack. These monsters are flying dragons, with lizard guards dressed in amour on their backs. Their eyes burned red as they sat on Death Mountain and see everything in Hyrule. Their teeth are razor sharp and their claws can cut through steel. As they sat perched they grew restless to taste blood.

As Gannon watched the tournament, he kept his gaze on the king waiting for him to make his announcement. The King is about 6 feet tall and has a round belly with a velvet robe and gold crown. The king then stands up to look at his subjects. Gannon steps out of the shadows drawing his sword from his side swinging it from his right towards the nearest guard quickly decapitating him. Blood spurts from the body and unto Gannon's amour. A soldier nearby runs towards Gannon, drawing his sword then swings it over his head. Gannon beheads him before her can bring his sword down. Blood spills into a pool of blood on the ground at Gannon's feet. There is a sound of shock and fear from the Audience. The king of hyrule stands in shock at what happened looking at the dark figure gripping a bloodied sword in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King yelled at him " Guards arrest him at once!"

Zelda's attention goes to the dark figure as well. She senses an evil aura come from the figure. It makes her stomach churn at the thought of what has occurred. Zelda grabs her mom's hand and looks at her.

"Mom... We must leave for the castle now and to the secret passage, I have a bad feeling about this" She says looking at her mom with a worried look on her face.

The queen looks at her scared daughter "Alright, Go with Impa and take 2 guards to help you escape... I want to stay with your father"

Zelda's face turns from a worried look to a sad look but knows it must be done. She then wraps her arms around her mom " I love you mommy, I promise to return"

Her mom looks at her " Go!"

Zelda looks at Impa and who nods knowing what she must do to protect the princess.

She glances for a second at the dark figure who is killing all the guards trying to arrest him. Her and Impa quickly and run towards the castle on the path as guards run past them to the square. Impa uses her sheikah abilities to jump over the wall holding Zelda and they make their way to where the Fairy Entrance is and Zelda places her hands on the entrance to make it transparent to walk through. They quickly go through the entrance and disappear into the darkness at the entrance closes behind them.

Meanwhile back in the marketplace the dark figure has his sword covered and dripping with blood from those that tried to stop him. He looks to the king and slowly walks towards who is cowering in his thrown holding his wife's hand.

. "Who are you? Tell me!" The King demands

The dark figure steps closer to him. With his other hand he removes the hood covering his face to reveal the dark, cold face of Gannon who was once the loyal subject of the king. He looks at the King with an Evil grin on his face and draws his sword back in the air.

"G…. Gannon…. but why?" He says with wide eyes.

"I am here to take your thrown and now It is time to say goodbye to your thrown and your family" Gannon Then swings his bloody sword from his right, removing his head from his body slinging blood onto the queen.

The queen screams out in horror with tears streaming down her face. Then the crowd goes into a panic and everyone runs for the gates but they are closed so no one can escape. Meanwhile Gannon takes a bow and arrow that is leaning against the side of the podium where one of the guards stood and strips a piece of clothing from a nearby body and wraps it around the head of the Arrow and lights it on fire with one of the torches nearby then shoots it high in the air with a whooshing sound.

The Dragons perched on death mountain then swoop down and kill some of the people by picking them up the dropping them from the sky.

Gannon's minions have killed most everyone accept some that were spared only to live as slaves for his new castle. After finishing all his dirty work he then created a castle for himself in the place of Hyrule castle. This castle is dark and tall; which also has a moat of lava around it. Gannon looks at all his minion lizards and wipes the blood from his sword on a corpse nearby and puts it into its sheath.

He walks over to his minions that are awaiting commands" Clean up all this mess, bury the bodies outside this village, I have business to attend to" Gannon says to them in relaxed manner as he sneers at all the bodies lying around.

He then looks at one lizard " Fetch me Nabooru and tell Lord Ganondorf wishes that her and her people come to the castle."

"Yesssss my lord" he says bowing before the new King and jumps on a horse and rides past the gate to the desert.

As all of Gannon's servants begin cleaning up everything and getting all the bodies up, Gannon heads to the room in the Alley where Link is waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

The wrong place at the wrong time  
Chapter 3: Broken will  
By: Ann

He reaches the door then turns the knob but it is locked so he knocks. The Guards stand and draw their swords.

"Who is it?" the man said in a stern voice.

"It is I king Gannon" The dark king replied.

One of the lizards unlocks and opens the door. Gannon steps inside and looks at link then at the man.

"Has he been a good boy while I was gone?" he asked the man.

"Yes my lord... we tied him up well just as you ordered." He said to him.

"Good. I want you to get my horse to the door and leave me... then give me the full report of everything that happens." Gannon says to the man

" Yes my lord" he says and bows then walks out the door with the two lizards leaving Link and Gannon alone in the room.

Link watches Gannon as he walks near the bed with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Gannon looks link in the eyes and gives him a grin, then sits on the bed beside him. Smiling he brushes of links bangs from his face to get a full view of his face.

" You look so uncomfortable tied up like that but don't worry, you will be a lot more comfortable soon enough" the dark king said in a way that made link sick to his stomach.

"Let me remove that gag of yours, I couldn't let you scream and ruin my plans" He said and he removed links gag.

Immediately when the gag is removed link yells at him " You son of a bitch! What did you do to all those people?"

Gannon looks at him for a moment with no expression on his face then smiles and says

" Well most of them are dead... even the old king. I am king now... he had a taste of my blade"

Gannon stood up and walked to the table and sits down and looks over at link who looks and angry and has tears welling up in his eyes.

"The queen is alive and is my prisoner though, but as for Zelda... she has escaped me along with that damn Sheikh." he says to him looking at the wall then takes out a knife in a sheath on his outer thigh and walks over to link and cuts the rope tying his feet to hands but still leaving his feet and hands tied.

Link moves into the corner on the bed.

" What are you going to do with me?" Link says to him with a look of fear in his eyes.

Gannon enjoyed the fact he was scared. He figured it was his size and strength but either way Gannon wanted to make him afraid of him. Gannon looks at him and smiles Evilly.

"You'll find out soon" Gannon says to Link

Then there is a knock at the door and the man that retrieved the horse tells him his horse is there. Gannon then grabs links hands and link struggles to get away.

" I am not going anywhere with you! Let Go!" He yells

Gannon then slaps him hard across the face that link falls onto the bed stunned and unable to get up. He then picks link up and throws him over his shoulder.

"uuggh" Link grunts out

Gannon carries him outside to his horse and throws him onto the horse as if her were a rag doll. Link grunted and it knocked the breath out him. He realizes what is going on and starts to try to get off the horse. Gannon uses his hand and slaps Links behind hard. This brings tears to his eyes.

"Stay still unless you want me to beat you to a pulp!" he says to him and he gets onto his horse.

He then rides to his castle and puts link over his shoulder. Link cries out.

" Help! Someone please help!" yelling as loud as he can."

The dark king then carries Link up to his chambers and lays Link on his bed. His bed has red silk sheets and soft pillows. The room is dim and there is a desk on the room and small table for two with chair. Link looks around the room in a frantic state hoping to find a way out. He lays his sword on sword stand.

"Look around all you won't but there is no escape from my chambers. I made sure of that my beautiful boy," He says to link as he goes to the bed and sits next to Link. Link the tries to scoot off the bed knowing what the King wants.

Gannon grabs him and pulls Link to himself almost effortlessly and then pins link to the bed lying on top of him.

" What are you doing? Get off me now!" Link yells out in an angry voice

" No I will not! I will have what I want... I will break your spirit." upon saying that to Link, gannon pulls links tights down to his knees and grabs some pillows and puts them in a pile and roughly turns link over and props his abdomen in the air Exposing Links pale creamy bottom. Link Struggles and cries. Gannon slaps him on his bottom hard leaving a red hand mark.

" If you don't stop struggling, I promise this will hurt a lot more!" Gannon Yells at him.

Link cries in pain but keeps struggling and with one thrust the dark king thrusts his member deep inside Link. Link then screams out in pain as more tears run from his cheeks. Then Gannon removes all his clothes.

" I warned you Link" Gannon said to him as he began thrusting into him deeper and harder and grunting with each thrust.

Link felt sick to his stomach and he was in a lot of pain then it subsided as his anus bled more and more working as lubrication. Link stops struggling and can only cry then Gannon slows his thrusts and picks Link and holds him to his chest holding links knees to his chest and continues his thrusts into Link, after about 10 minutes he finally releases his semen inside of link and removes himself.

At this point Link is in total shock to what has just happened. Link lays there with semen and blood oozing from his behind and just stares at the wall crying. Gannon gets up and goes to his bathroom to clean himself.

Link is so exhausted from so much crying that he falls asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch.4**

**By: Ann**

Link awoke the next morning, slowly adjusting his sleepy eyes. He reaches up to rub his eyes and realizes his hands are no longer bound together. He looks at his hands and rubs his wrists and looks around the room only to find gannondorf sitting at the table across the room reading a book.

"I see you're awake." Gannon says to Link without taking his eyes away from his book.

Link doesn't respond but only looks away out the balcony covering himself more with the silk sheets on the bed. He is naked still and feels vulnerable. Staring out the balcony window his starts to drift off wondering. _"Where is _

_Sheik? I wonder? Where is Zelda? What has happened this whole time? Why has he brought me here and did such a horrible thing to me? _He then looks over to Gannondorf he then looks from his book and places it on the table next to his plate resting his right arm on the table and looks at Link.

"You must be hungry, come eat some breakfast" He says as he jesters his hand to the food set out on the table.

Link looks at that food then looks at gannon. "it's probably poisoned! NO! I will not eat your food!"

Gannon stands and walks to the bed and sits beside link. " If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it already."

He then gently places the back of his hand on Link's cheek and carresses it. " You must eat... you look famished"

Link's stomach felt like jelly when he done that. He was too shocked and scared to move. He looks at gannon with a look of worry on his face. Gannon stands and picks Link up with the sheets still around him and sits him in the chair accross the table from his own.

"Eat, You need your strength." He speaks to Link as he sits down in his chair.

_"That is true" _He thought to himself and he put some breakfast on his plate and began to slowly eat then started eating faster. He was hungrier than he thought, afterall he hadn't had a meal for weeks. Nor has he had any rest, he always remembered being Tired and hungry on his journey... now all that he had been fighting for had been lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this is where things start getting sweet and a little romantic. I know Gannon is not the type to do this but he really loves Link. I thought this would be great to write a story about. Also by the way, this was the first Fanfiction I ever started writing. I hope you Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it... please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong place at the Wrong time**

**Chapter: 5**

**Sweet Comfort**

After Link had finished his food and a glass of squeezed orange juice... it was then he noticed Gannon had been watching him eat his food.

"How long have you been watching me eat?" Link said to Gannon who was just looking at him with an uncomfortable look.

Gannon says nothing but only stands up and walks to the door to his bedroom and opens the door and says something to the guard by the door. Link watches Gannon and the guard and tries to hear what they are saying. All he could make out was something about hot water. Then Gannon walks back in the room closing the door behind him looking at Link.

He smiles at Link " I have head a lot of things about you young Hero." Then walks and stands behind Link silently making Link feel uneasy.

"Oh yeah... Well what have you heard?" He says to him not looking at him.

"Well I heard a lot about you always running around Hyrule a lot... not getting food or sleep... " He pauses placing his hands on Link's shoulders rubbing them gently. " Must have been hard all those months going without sleep and food..."

Link looses all senses to the enjoyment of feeling Gannon's rough calloused hands rubbing his tense shoulders. Link lets out a moan accidentally not realizing what is going on.

"Mmmmmm" he moans softly, closing his eyes.

" You like this don't you?" Gannon speaks to him.

Right at that moment Link snaps back to reality realizing where he was and who was touching him. He jumps from the chair still wrapped in the sheets and turns to Gannon leaning on the breakfast table.

"What the hell are you doing?" with a look of confusion on his face.

"Just trying to help you relax for your bath" Gannon says as he sits down in the chair Link was sitting in and is within inches from link.

Link feeling nervous and confused tries to move away but Gannon quickly grabs the sheets wrapped around Link's body.

"Don't go anywhere... I am not going to harm you." He says pulling Link Closer to him. Link struggles but Gannon wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his lap. Link sits still, too afraid to move. Gannon holds him tightly with one arm holding both of Links arms, making sure he can't move them. The he Gently Caresses Link's cheek with his free hand but Link turns his head away quickly.

"HHMPH! I get it, you're still mad at me about last night am I right?" He says still holding Link close.

"You just now figured that out?" He says looking away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Link…. I got too carried away… I just needed you so badly." Gannon says, as he gently caresses his cheek again. Link doesn't move his cheek away this time but tears start to come from his eyes. Realizing Link is crying Gannon gently turns Links head to face him. He says nothing but gently licks the tears from Link's cheeks and gently kisses his eyelids. Then wipes his cheeks dry gently with his fingers.

"No need to cry Link…. I will not harm you anymore." He says in a soft voice looking into Link's eyes.

Link looks back into his eyes not knowing what to say or do. Gannon then pulls him close, embracing him in his arms and she gently places a hand on the back of Link's head and all he could think of was the fact he had never been held before. He never knew his mother since she died after he was born and then was raised by a wise old tree. Link then hesitantly leaned his head on Gannon's shoulder and this made him feel very good. He liked the way it felt to be comforted this way. At the same time he felt confused. He didn't really know what to do.

Just then one of the Guards knocked on the door. Link lifted his head to look at the door then looks at Gannon.

"That would be your Bath water" Then He gently picks Link up in his arms and sits him on his bed.

"Come in" Gannon calls out and walks to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright in this scene, Gannon shows link how he really feels about him and it's kind of sweet.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch.6: The bath**

**By: Ann**

Just as Gannon opens the door four guards carrying a huge pot of hot water walks into the room. Right behind them are 4 more carrying plain water in another huge pot. The go into the bathroom to prepare Link's bath water. Gannon turns to Link and smiles at him.

" I take it that it has been a while since you have had a nice hot bath, I had my gaurds to prepare the bathwater for you. I hope you will enjoy it." he says to him as he sits next to Link on the bed.

Link watches clasping the sheets in his hands holding them close to his chest not knowing what to say.

Sensing Link is nervouse he speaks softly. " After you have had a bath, I have some clean clothes for you."

He looks away from gannon to watch the gaurds leave the room, then looks back at Gannon who is only watching him. Gannon then gently places a hand on Link's cheek and speaks to him in a gentle voice.

"Do you know you are so beautiful? Your eyes are as blue as the sky and your hair is as soft as wool from a baby lamb." he says as he gently carresses his cheek.

Link blushes " No... I have never been told that... not by anyone." Then places a hand on gannon's and sighs with the pleasure of feeling Gannon's hand on his cheek.

" I would like to bathe you myself. With your permission of course." Gannon then removes his hand.

Link Blushes furiously and only nods. Gannon then stands up and picks Link up keeping him wrapped in the sheets and the carries him into the bathroom and puts him down to stand on his own. Gannon gently turns Link so his back is facing him and gently kisses Link on the shoulder as he removes the sheets Link is wrapped in.

Link flushes as Gannon is kissing on his shoulder then to his neck. He feels Gannon wrap his arms gently around his waist touching his chest.

Link lets out a small moan "mm"

Then Gannon picks Link up who is now naked and gently lays link in the bath water that is covered in Rose petals and a mixture of Lavender oil in the water. Then he takes the bath sponge that was sitting on the small table by the porcelain tub and dips it in the water squeezing it, the removing it and squeezes some of the water out. He the gently rubs the sponge on Link's hair to remove the dirt. Link watches Gannon, looking into his eyes that seem gentle. Link sighs with the pleasure of feeling the warm bath water against his skin making him feel relaxed and at ease.

He then takes a bar of soap and lathers the sponge with the soap and gently rubs Link's chest. Link's breathing becomes heavier and blushes even more. Gannon then leans forward taking Link's chin into his hand and gently presses his lips against Link's, kissing him. He accepts the kiss and opens his mouth to accept Gannon's tongue.

"_Mmmm so sweet." _Link thought to himself as he places a hand behind Gannon's head as they swirl their tongues together.

"Mmmmmm" Gannon Gently pulls away and finishes bathing every inch of Link's smooth skin, His round creamy white buttocks, even his thighs and groin. Link's cheeks burned furiously but he let Gannon bathe him.

"_I had never had so much attention before. Not even as a child. I never thought this would be happening." _He thought as Gannon got a big towel and wrapped it around Link.

Gannon lifts out of the tub and carries him back into the bedroom where he sets him down on his feet by the bed. He then stands in front of Link and uses the towel to dry him off.

"I'm cold." Link says looking at Gannon.

He towel dries Link's hair " I'm sorry" He wraps Link in the towel and walks to the chair Link sat in Earlier where a black velvet robe was draped over it that was brought in earlier by one of the guards.

Gannon picks it up then turns to Link "I had this especially imported from another world just for you. It should be warm."

Link looks at the robe but doesn't say anything. Gannon takes the towel off of Him and Helps Link put the robe on.

"It's so soft." Link says running his hands down the robe sleeves. "I've never seen anything like it. What is it called?" He says as he looks up at Gannon who is standing only inches from him.

"They call it Velvet." He says to Link.

There is a knock on the door. Both Gannon and Link look at the door and Gannon walks to the door and opens it. A Garudo lady walks in dressed as a maid pushing a cart and takes the breakfast away.

"When you are done doing that, bring me Link's clothes and also bring some Lunch… it is almost 1:00 in the afternoon." Gannon said to the lady as she walks in.

"Yes my Lord." She says gathering all the plates and platters and putting them on the cart.

Link sits on the bed holding the robe together at his chest watching the lady take the plates away and leave. Gannon walks to the bed and sits next to Link placing a hand on Link's cheek.

"Do you feel better now?" he says, gently caressing his cheek.

Link nods "yes. Thank you."

Gannon smiles and removes his hand " Good." He then walks out onto the balcony looking into the sky.

As he sat there, he began to think about that day he was kidnapped. He really had no idea what happened to Zelda or Sheik. He hates the fact that Gannon killed so many people in the marketplace that day but yet at the same time he found himself liking Gannon more and more. Link looks at Gannon, looking at the sky, and walks over and stands by him. Noticing that Link is standing next to him, Gannon gently wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer and embraces him with both arms.

"Why do you do this? I thought you hated me." Link says with his face leaning against his chest.

Surprised at Link's Question he gently pulls Link away to look at him, placing a hand on the side of his head. " I never hated you Link, I Love you." Link looked surprised a little but listened to him speak.

"I have always loved you, since the first day I saw you I fell in love with you." He spoke softly, caressing his hair.

Link smiled slightly.

"Zelda hated me though since the first day she saw me." He said and turned away looking at the sky again.

Links smiled turned into a frown when he said that and released him to lean against the balcony rail.

"She said, because I just don't like you. Then she walked away." He says as he turns to Link, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you know where she is now?" Link asks him.

Gannon nods side-to-side "No. No clue and I really don't care." He says with a sigh.

"Hmm" was all he could say.

Gannon turns to Link and gently places his hand on Link's that is resting on the railing. "Link?"

"Huh?" Link replied looking at Gannon hand on his own then looks into his eyes.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" He asks him, pulling him close. Embracing him again.

Link rests his head on his shoulder smiles "Yes, I will."

* * *

In the next chapter it will go to where Zelda is and what she is doing. I know you all Love Link and can't wait to see what happens next but I have her in here a bit too :P 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I started it on Saturday and didn't get to finish until Wednesday night, because I was gone all weekend and didn't get home until Wednesday. I know that they haven't went into a love scene yet but I figured it would be nice if Gannon would Romance Link a little more first and make him feel comfortable.

This is called the betrayal because Link is betraying Zelda by falling in love with Gannon.

I hope you will all enjoy this. Oh and by the way you can be VERY young and have crushes or have weird likes. I did when I was young, I liked Yaoi since I was about 5 years old but of course I didn't know that word then. I even had a crush too but enough about me. Read and enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Wrong place at the time**

**Ch. 7: The Betrayal **

**By: Ann**

Gannon looks at Link pulling him away then picking him up he carries him to the bed setting him on it. Link senses that Gannon feels sad.

"What's wrong?" Link asks him with a look of concern on his face.

Gannon goes to the door where his Armour and sword lay and he picks up the Armour to put. " I have to go. There is a battle that I must attend. After all I am the king now." He says as he puts on his Armour then straps his arm braces on his arms. " I do not know how long it will be until my return, so you may do as you wish but I suggest you not to leave the castle… I do not want you to be harmed."

He then puts on his long black hooded cape tying it with a clasp. " The Maid you saw earlier will see to your every need." He sheathes his sword. "I have told her to do your bidding while I am gone. She will bring you food and anything else you need. Also there is a pool I had made for you if you get bored and want to go for a swim."

" Alright." Was all Link could think of to say as he sat there pondering on the events that just happened.

Gannon glances at him then leaves the room, leaving Link all alone with his thoughts.

Link laid down on the bed resting his arm on his forehead, looking up into the ceiling. He began to wonder.

"_I never thought this would happen to me…. At first I was mad at him and now all of a sudden I have the strange feeling inside me when he holds me… Why? I don't understand. I have never felt that way before." _Link gets up off the bed and walks out onto the Balcony, Leans against the railing looking out into the sky and the pit of lava below.

"_I thought he hated me… that we were sworn enemies. Oh! I don't know what to do! I mean he raped me now he's acting all gentle? Why did he change all of a sudden? Maybe… he felt bad for doing that to me."_ He turns around and leans on the railing backwards. _"Maybe a person can change for the better. And What would Zelda think if she knew how Gannon felt about me?"_

There's a knock at the door. Link walks to the door and opens it and there is the maid again. "H…Hi…" He says to her looking somewhat surprised.

"I am here with your lunch sir." She said bowing her head.

"Why call me sir or bow your head?" Link asked her with a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Lord Gannon has ordered me to treat you as I would Lord Gannon himself." She replies looking up at him.

" I don't understand. Why is he doing this?" Link says walking to the table where he ate breakfast earlier that morning.

The maid pushes the Cart into the room and begins to serve him his lunch.

Link watches her and when she turns to leave Link stops her bye asking a question " What do you think his intentions are? Does he really feel the way he says? He says, as he stays seated.

She stops in her tracks, and then turns to him. " I believe he does…he doesn't sleep much… sometimes not at all." She looks away and grips her hands tighter on the handles of the cart. " Sometimes he would have nightmares and wake up and get angry and he would take it out on all us. Me mostly…. He has never touched me but he just yells." Link listens to her Carefully.

She turns to face him then walks closer to Link " I believe he does feel that way about you… he refuses to have anything to do with the garudo women." She sighs then turns and walks over to the cart gripping the handles tightly. "Please stay at least until he returns… he will be angry if you are gone before then." She remembers then she has to tell him about how to contact her. She points to the rope hanging by the bed. "If you need anything. Just pull that rope by the bed. I will come immediately."

Link nods and she leaves the room.

2 days pass by and during that time he pondered on what the maid had said and what Gannon had said to him. He also thought about Sheik and Zelda. He came to the conclusion that he would consider Gannon's feelings even though he had done an evil thing to all those people. Think began to think maybe Gannon could become a good king and change his ways. He thought that he had to try, at least until he got to see Zelda again and try to convince her that people can change for the better.

The sun is just now rising, as Link lay sound asleep in Gannon's chambers under silk sheets and a silk comforter lying on his back wearing only the robe Gannon had given him. He enjoyed wearing it when he slept. Gannon opened the door to his chambers, walks in and quietly closes the door the removes his entire amour as quiet as possible so he would not wake Link. Wearing only his pants he walks to the side that link is sleeping silently. Gannon watches his chest rise and fall and listens to his breathing for a moment then gently caresses link's forehead with his hand. Link shifts his hips towards Gannon's hips and slowly opens his eyes. He realizes that Gannon is sitting next to him. He looks at Gannon, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light from the sun that crept through a crack in the black curtains hanging in front of the balcony doors.

" Hey sleepy head. Good morning." Gannon says to Link removing his hand.

Link sits up, rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns while stretching. Gannon looks into Link's sleepy eyes.

"I suppose you'll want to talk to me about what happened that day I kidnapped you. " He says and looks away.

Link thinks for a moment "Well there is one thing I have been thinking about a lot…. Why did you rape me and then all of a sudden you were nice? I am confused about that." He says looking at him with eyes more awake now.

Gannon looks up at him and his shoulders slump a little and his face looks sad. "I'm sorry I hurt you Link. I feel so bad about that" He takes Link's hand resting his hand on Link's, which are resting in his lap. Looking into his eyes he speaks softly " Will you ever forgive me? If not then I will understand why you wouldn't want to."

Link listened to him quietly watching him and the he finished, Link places his other hand on top of Gannon's " I do forgive you, but I was a bit confused at first because it all happened so fast. When you bathed me the next day after that, all my hate I had for what you had done just seemed to melt away."

Gannon did not know what to say. He didn't want to kiss him and shock him even though he had already bathed him and kissed on him before he left for battle. He sighed and was about to stand up but Link grabbed his arm gently pulling on him.

Link then got on all fours and reached a hand up to Gannon's cheek. Gannon sat still as Link moved his face towards his. Link then Gently kisses his lips softly, Gannon kisses back passionately and places his hand behind Link's head.

"Mmmmm" Link moaned as Gannon pushed his tongue inside Link's mouth swirled his tongue in his mouth.

Gannon gently pulls his lips away from Link's and looks into his eyes with his own hand in Link's hair. Link licks his lip, biting his bottom lip.

"_I can't get over how cute he is. I would do anything for him, I love him so." _Gannon thought to himself as he caressed Link's hair.

" You don't think you are moving too fast do you?" Gannon asks as he caresses Link's cheek.

Link looks into his eyes and replies " To be honest, I sort of had a crush on you since I first saw you that day at the castle when I was young. I know it sounds strange but it's true."

Gannon's eyes gets kind of wide with surprise and puts the hand that was once on Link's Cheek on his own Chin closing his eyes and then nods "ah yes I remember that day." He looks up at Link who is now sitting with his legs under him the looks away and ponders for a moment more on that day, rubbing his chin

"Guess what Link?" Gannon says looking up at Link, then taking his hand.

Link smiles at him " What?"

"I have a present for you that I think you'll like very much."

* * *

I hope you all liked that. If everyone really wants it then I'll make a Love making scene in the next chapter. I can even make it romantic a little. I also have to think up how Zelda comes face to face with Link. Which is inevitable.

Oh and also I will soon add a Story Where Brolly from Dragonballz gets sucked into Link's world if anyone would be interested. J


	8. Chapter 8

**All right everyone! Here's that Love scene. I know there are a few details I left out but I figured you could picture it for yourself. I did the best I could explaing everything and I hope you like it.**

**OH! By the way there was a bit of a mix up at the end of my last chapter. What I meant was I am going to write a separate story where Bolly gets sucked into the Link's world. And the Dragonballs going too is a VERY good Idea. I'll use that.**

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch.7: Blooming Love**

**By Ann**

Gannon gently tugged on his hand as he stood up.

"Come with me and I'll show you" He said to Link.

Link held his hand and smiled and followed him, he made sure Link walked by his side holding his hand. They walk out of the room and down a red-carpeted dark hallway. They passed several of Gannon's guards in the hall-making Link feel uneasy from all the looks they gave him. At the end of the hall was what looked like a cage with a door held up by a lever. When they reached it Link stopped and looked at Gannon. He turned to look at Link, confused as to why Link stopped.

With a worried look on his face and hesitation in his voice he spoke softly. " Wha...What's that? It looks like a cage."

Gannon steps close to him and answers softly so the guards can't hear " Oh... well this is an Elevator" He then points to the Chain holding it up. " See that lever there? well that will lift us down to the first floor when those men on the side turn that wheel." He says and points to the guards waiting to turn the will to lower the elevator. He then looks at Link and holds his other hand. "It's alright... this way we don't have to walk down 10 flights of stairs."

Link looked at the elevator, examining it from a distance and Exclaimed "Oh! What a clever Idea!"

They Got on the Elevator and the guards lifted them to the first floor. Gannon Then led Link through the castle to the back part of it. They came to two big black doors that were trimmed in gold. Gannon opened the door to reveal a luscious green pasture with a stable. It was about 4 to acres big. Link didn't say anything but only Followed Gannon that led him into the stable. Gannon released Link's hand as he closed the stable doors with both hands then turned around. Link examined the stable seeing there were many stalls to put horses.

"Walk to the first Stall to your right... Your surprise is in there." Gannon said as he walked up behind link.

Link slowly walked to the stall not knowing what he would find there. His Eyes got really big and a big smile came over his face. He opened the door and Exclaimed "Epona!" Then he went inside to quickly greet her.

Gannon Smiled and walked over and only stood at the stall door, leaning against the frame. "I'm glad you're happy to see her... I want to see you smile more."

"She's been missing for a long time and I did not know where she was.. I could not find her." He says to Gannon, smiling as he pets Epono who is just as happy to see Link.

Link looks over at Gannon and gives him a big smile.

"I found her out in the desert, lost and half dead. I knew she was yours when I found her." Gannon said to link as he watched him pet Epona's nose.

Link didn't say anything but only smiled and hugged Epona and petted her. Gannon enjoyed watching Link, especially to see him happy.

"I had this pasture made especially for you so your horse would have nice land to roam around on." He says with a smile.

Link pets Epona's nose then walks over to Gannon who steps out of the way While Link closes the stall gate. After closing the door, he looks at Gannon and smiles. "Thank you."

"Link, I really do care about you and I want to be with you." Gannon then embraces him, holding him close. Link rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Gannon kisses the top of Link's head and caresses the back of his head making Link feel calm and loved. Link lets out a sigh of relief, then lifts his head to look up at Gannon who still has his hand on the back of his head. They quietly look at each other for a moment.

Gannon caresses Link's hair then to his cheek; leaving his hand on his cheek he eases his lips down to Link's. He doesn't move but only blushes as Gannon's lips gently press against his own. Gannon wraps an arm around his waist and puts his hand in Link's hair in the back of his head. Link can feel his knees almost give away under him as they passionately kiss, swirling their tongues together. Gannon feels something hard poking him in his abdomen. He knew then Link was getting very aroused by the passionate Kissing.

Gannon Breaks the kiss and picks Link up and carries him to the end of the stable where there is a pile of fresh hay laying by the wall. Gannon Lays Link down in the bed of hay. Link looks up at him with his blue eyes quietly, not knowing what to say. Gannon Lays down next to him and caresses Link's cheek as he eases his Lips to Link's and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Gannon Smiles at him then begins to kiss on link's neck. Link places a hand in Gannon's hair and his breathing quickens. While he kisses Link's neck and giving him, Love marks on his neck. Gannon unties Link's robe slowly and opens them revealing his smooth white, hairless chest and kisses his way down Link's chest and licks his nipple, teasing it with his tongue while playing with the other one with his other hand.

Link's member gets more aroused as Gannon makes love to him. Link lets out a gasp of pleasure as Gannon makes his way to Link's hard member and puts his whole mouth around it.

"Oh!" Link Gasped as Gannon moved up and down on his shaft. He had never felt anything like if before in his life. He closes his eyes to absorb the feeling.

As he sucks on Link, Gannon slowly pushes one of his fingers inside Link. He watched Link's face for pain. Link on Gasped in pleasure, as he moved it in and out of him slowly. Gannon removed his mouth from Link's hard member then began to rub it as he inserted two fingers inside him. Gannon pushes one of Link's legs to his chest and moves the fingers in and out of him while slowly stroking him. Gannon then pushes Link's other leg to his chest and gets on top of him and kisses Link sweetly on the lips. Link's cheeks are red and hot from so much blushing. Gannon puts his lips to Link's ear and whispers softly.

"I will not hurt you, I love you Link" as he rubs the juices from his member onto Link's Anus for lubrication.

Link Gasps and wraps his arms around Gannon's broad shoulders as Gannon slowly pushes his hard member inside Link.

"Are you ok Link?" Gannon whispers to him with concern and kindness in his voice.

"Yes" Link Answers closing his eyes.

Gannon starts to move in and out of link slowly, kissing him on his neck and running his finger in Link's Hair. Link arches his head back, moaning as Gannon increasing his speed. Link feels his own member get harder with each thrust. Gannon Kisses Link's Lips passionately and swirls his tongue in his mouth.

"mmmmm" Link moans Holding onto Gannon even tighter.

Gannon moves even faster now and moans, as he gets closer to his climax. Link moans loudly almost yelling as he Climaxes all over Gannon's belly and his own. Gannon Climaxes seconds afterward, and gently kisses Link on the lips then his forehead. Gannon rolls over onto the Hay next to Link and reaches over and covers Link with his robe.

Link lies there with his head resting above his head breathing heavily. He then looks over at Gannon who is lying on his side-watching Link. Links sighs with relief as Gannon begins caress his cheek.

" Are you tired now?" He asks Link softly.

Link nods yes, looking at Gannon. Gannon picks Link up and Carries him back up to his room and Lays him down in his bed and covers him up. Gannon looks down at him after tucking him in and Kisses his forehead then caresses his cheek forehead.

"You should rest for now." Gannon says smiling at him.

Link Smiles at him and rolls onto his side. Gannon puts out the lantern by the bed and Leaves the room.

* * *

Ok that's it… I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking of going to the scene where Sheik finds Zelda and talks to her over a cup of tea about what has been going on. What do you guys think? 


	9. Chapter 9

**All right here is the other Chapter. I hope I did a good job. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch. 9 Hot chocolate**

**By: Ann**

Sheik had been looking for Zelda ever since Gannon took over and no matter how far and wide he searched he still came up with nothing. After days of searching, Sheik decided to take a break at the local pub and have a drink or two. He went there often, not to have a drink but to listen to Gannon's guards who often drank there. Usually he would sit in the corner at a table and sip a drink, which he never usually finished. Sheik had just sat down and a waitress walks over to the table and looks at Sheik with a surprised look on her face.

Sheik looks up at her looking surprised.

Whispering "Zelda. Is that you?"

Zelda sits next to sheik and whispers to him. "Yes. Meet me after work in the entrance to the village. I'll go there as soon as I am off work."

She then stands up and acts like she would with any customer. "So what will you be ordering this afternoon?"

Sheik smiles " I'll have the special and juice please. I don't feel like having a drink tonight."

Sheik eats his meal and pays for it and leaves. When it's just getting dark he stands by the entrance to Kariko village. Only moments after Sheik arrived Zelda comes walking down the stair wearing a red cape and simple blue dress.

"Hi Sheik." Zelda says as she walks up to him trying not to be loud. "We have to walk over to Lon Lon Ranch. That is where I am staying." She says as she points to the Ranch.

Sheik nods and they walk side by side to the ranch. After reaching the Ranch They walk inside the house and their noses are immediately filled with the smell of freshly made Hot Chocolate. Malon walks from the Kitchen Carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate on it. She sees that Zelda has brought a guest with her.

"Oh! I didn't know we would be having a guest. She says as she places the tray on the table. "I'll go make another cup" She then leaves and goes into the Kitchen.

Malon's dad gets up from the table and walks over to Sheik and Zelda. "So who is you friend?" He says to Zelda then looks at the young man.

"Mr. Lon Lon I would like you to meet Sheik. He is a good friend of mine."

He reaches out his hand to shank his hand. Sheik only bows out of respect.

He removes his hand. "Forgive me. I forgot that Seikahs only bow. Please make yourself at home, have a seat at the table."

Sheik and Zelda sit at the table and Malon comes out of the kitchen holding Sheiks Hot chocolate and places it in front of him on the table. Sheik nods to her and speaks silently "Thank you"

They all sip on their hot chocolate as they speak.

"I have been looking all over for you princess. Why are you working at that pub?" He says as he sips on his hot chocolate.

" After Gannon took over I had to stay hidden but I needed money and a place to stay so I decided to work at the pub. It was also a good place to hear rumors." She says sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yes it is a good place to hear rumors. I went there many times to listen to the drunken guards that talked as they drank." Sheik says placing the cup on the table holding onto it to keep his hands warm.

"Tell me Sheik, Have you heard anything about Link? I fear the worst for him since he did not show up when Gannon had taken over Hyrule and killed my father." She says looking at Sheik.

"Well the only thing I have heard is that the guards talked of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes that is living with Gannon. It sounds like Link but it makes me uneasy because they also mentioned how Gannon and him were, uh. How should I put it? I would say intimate with each other. Gannon even put him second in command." He takes a bigger sip of his hot chocolate.

Zelda sits there for a moment thinking, not knowing what to say. Then she takes a sip from her cup. " Did they speak of his clothes?"

Sheik looks at Zelda quietly for a moment trying to find the words to say. "Yes. They described the same clothes, boots, and even weapons that Link carried." He says as he watches Zelda.

Malon and her dad sit quietly, listening and sipping their drinks. Then Finally Malon's dad speaks. "Malon, Let's go check on all the animals."

Malon gets the hint from her dad and replies "Yes papa." Then both walk outside.

Zelda sits there in silence staring into her cup thinking. Then she turns to Sheik. "I must find out if it is Link. Please Sheik, investigate for me and find out if it really is him."

Sheik looks at are and only nods. They sit there quietly and finish their hot chocolate talking about different things that friends would talk about. After an hour of talking, Zelda stands up looking at Sheik.

"You may stay here for the night if you like. There is a bed out in the barn up in the loft. It's Very Cozy."

Sheik nods "Thank you. I'll stay up a little while longer. You look tired, you should get some rest."

Zelda goes upstairs and moments later Malon and her dad come back inside and her dad walks up stair. "Goodnight Sheik, Goodnight Malon."

Malon sits at the table with Sheik and watches her father go upstairs. "Good night Papa"

Sheik watches him too "Goodnight" he says as Mr. Lon Lon shuts his bedroom door.

Malon looks at Sheik. " My Father didn't know you. But he has heard a lot about you from me."

"It's ok Malon, I figured that's why he didn't know me." Sheik says to her and smiles.

"So, how have you been?" Malon asks him smiling.

"Tired, I had been searching for her for days, where is Impa?" he asks her looking at her looking more relaxed now.

"Oh, well she's the owner of the pub in the Village. That's Why Zelda works there. That way Impa can still keep her eye on her." Malon says as finishes her now cold hot chocolate.

"Makes sense" He pushes the cup to the side and rests his elbows on the table crossing his arms.

" Well I need to get to bed… I have to get up really early to feed the animals and milk the cows. I am sure Zelda told you about the bed in the Loft of the Barn. Everything you need is up there. Also if you get up early there will be breakfast so please join us." Malon says as she stands up and pushes the chairs under table and puts all the cups on the tray.

"Alright. Thank you Malon. Goodnight." Then he stands up and walks to the front door.

"Goodnight Sheik." Malon says then takes the tray into the kitchen.

Sheik then goes out into the barn. Then Goes to bed. So does Malon.

* * *

All right. In the next Chapter I was thinking of making it where Link finds out the truth about his mom and Why Gannon took over Hyrule. If you all think it's a good Idea. Please let me know. Hope you Enjoyed this. 


	10. Chapter 10

**All right here it is, Ch. 10! Hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch.10 The truth comes out**

**By: Ann**

That night as Link was straightening up the room while Gannon was on the bottom floor taking care of business matters, Link ran across a Diary. He found it under the bed by accident as he was cleaning. He picked it up from the floor and sat down on the side of the bed. The book was bound in red velvet and on the inside it read, "This Diary belongs to Elizabeth".

"Why would Gannon have woman's Diary?" Link thought to himself.

He began to read the first page.

Diary Page 1

Dear Diary

The baby will be born soon, I've already thought of a name for him. I can't wait till the day gets here. Oh Goddesses I hope he will be healthy….

Link is interrupted

Gannon Had came in the room silently and is now standing next to Link. Link paused then looks up at Gannon. Gannon Sighs and sits next to him on the bed.

"I see you have found the Diary. I suppose now is a good time to tell you."

"Gannon, Why do you have a woman's diary?" Link asks holding the diary in his hands look at Gannon with curiosity in his eyes.

"It was your mother's Diary." Gannon Says looking into Link's eyes.

"My mothers? But how did it come to you?" Link says to him looking confused.

Gannon sighs and looks away " You see, your mother and my mother were best friends. They met at the Hyrule palace. Your mom was a Concubine kept secret from the queen, and so was my mother."

Link looks away thinking and confused but stays quiet to listen to Gannon.

"A few weeks after you were born, the queen found out about the king's concubines and ordered everyone of them be executed." He sighs again and continues.

"Of course the King did not object and all were arrested, except my mother and yours. They escaped together in the night, but while Escaping, your mother was badly injured by an arrow the guards shot at her. Nita was my Mother's name, and she cared for your mom, Elizabeth." He looks at Link quietly to see his reaction.

Looking at the floor Link speaks quietly "No one would tell me about my mom, I never even knew I had one."

"Before your mother died they went to the great Deku tree and asked him to care for you for you would be in danger if you went with Nita for the King nor his guards could enter those woods, but they could enter the Garudo fortress. So they left you with the Deku tree and went to Nita's people. I was young at the time but I was old enough to know what was going on. After Elizabeth passed on that night my mom kept her Diary for years until I was 18 and she gave it to me and told me to give it to you when the time was right. I didn't understand but I promised I would." Gannon says looking at Link.

Link only sits there quietly looking back at Gannon.

"Then a few days after that, she was captured by the king. For days they tortured her to tell them where you were but she refused to tell them. They didn't know she had a son. After 3 weeks of torture the king ordered a public execution. I put on a robe with a hood to conceal myself to go see in hopes of seeing my mom once more. It was terrible; they killed her by beheading her. The King claimed she committed treason to the throne when really it was only because she was a concubine and she knew his secret." He gently places a hand on Link's Shoulder.

"The king also wanted you dead too. Because you see, he was your father and the queen didn't like that and the King wanted to protect his reputation." Gannon removed his hand and sat there silently watching Link.

Link sits there for a moment silently then looks at Gannon. " I never knew." He says shaking his head.

"That's why my mom gave me the Diary so that you would know the truth about what happened to her and who your dad was one day." Gannon says looking at Link.

"So.. that's why you killed the king? Because of what he did to your mom?" He says putting a leg up in the bed bending it and sitting on his side.

Gannon looks away. "Not only that but for what he done to your mom, and you and what he was going to do. The day my mother died I worked hard to be the King's advisor and for years I served him, waiting for the right time to get him back, and to stop him from coming after you and your friends in Kikiri village. Somehow he found out where you had been and was planning to go in there and destroy every one of those children because no one knew what you looked like except me. I never told them that though. I know I mentioned they couldn't go in there but he found a powerful witch who could help him."

Link just only sits there quietly looking at Gannon.

Gannon looks at Link " I couldn't let that happen, so I gained many Allies and waited for the right day to take over or he your friends and it would have killed you inside." He says looking sad a little.

" Are you mad at me for what I done Link?" Gannon asks.

Link nods no. "No, and I'm not upset at all but more like relieved. I feel like a veil as been lifted from my eyes." He says then walks out onto the Balcony.

"That means Zelda is my sister then huh? Only we only share the same dad and not the same mothers." Link says leaning on the railing looking at the sunset.

" Yes. That is true, but Zelda doesn't know." Gannon says as he walks up behind Link and wraps his arms around Link and kisses his neck and looks at the sunset too holding Link.

"I'm actually happy about that too. Now I don't have to worry about wanting to marry me. Someone will have to tell her you know." Link says.

"I know… and that person will be her own mother. I have her prisoner in my castle. "Gannon says with a smile.

"Heh. You're smart, that saves you and me the trouble." Link says smiling.

They both stand on the balcony holding each other watching the sun go down quietly.

* * *

OK I hope you all liked that a lot. I sure enjoyed writing it. I was thinking in the next scene Gannon and Link play in the hot spring behind the castle and Sheik sneaks around and watches them to investigate the rumors. Well please leave a review and any suggestions. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok! Here it is, Ch.11. In this chapter, Sheik spies on Link and Gannon as they sit and play in the hot spring behind the castle. After all, where there is Lava there is bound to be a hot spring.**

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**The wrong place at the wrong time**

**Chapter 11: The spy**

**By: Ann**

Later that night after the sun had went down Gannon hugged Link gently and sniffed his sweet smelling hair while caressing the back of his head.

"You know I have another surprise I would like to show you. It's something you have never seen before." He said to Link smiling and still holding him.

Link gently pulls away and looks up at Gannon. "Really?"

Gannon looks down at him "Yes, now lets go while the air is still cool" He says, taking Link's hand and leads Link to the back part of the castle.

Link follows smiling holding onto Gannon's hand tightly. Finally they reach the backyard pasture. Gannon Leads Link across the pasture where there is a gate leading to an area where there are rocks around a spring. There are trees and bushes as well. As Link and Gannon approach the spring, the steam coming off the water amazes Link.

Link lets go of Gannon's hand and walks over to the edge of the spring. "This is amazing! It actually has steam coming off it. How is this done?" He asks looking at Gannon.

"Well it's naturally that warm because of the lava underground. Don't worry though you won't be burned and in fact it feels great!" Gannon says as he undresses.

Link watches Gannon for a moment. "Alright then… I'm up for anything at this point." Link says as he begins to undress.

Both are now naked and Gannon takes Link's hand and leads him into the warm spring water. Link follows of course and smiles as his skin touches the warm water.

"Wow you're right! It does feel great!" Link says as he follows Gannon and sits next to him in the hot spring. "Mmmm" Link moans as his cheeks blush.

Gannon smiles at Link relaxing in the water "So, do you like the surprise?"

Link blushes and smiles looking at Gannon and nods "yes, very much so."

Meanwhile Sheik had been finding a way in the castle without getting noticed. He decided you get in through the back way through trees. With his ninja like movements he quietly jumped from tree limb to tree Limb. As he had nearly reached the edge of the pasture he heard giggling.

"Sounds like Link." He thought to himself as he jumped down from the tree quietly, not making a sound he walked quietly towards the sound.

He came to a big rock by the hot spring where Gannon and Link were playing in the water. As soon as Sheik saw Link his eyes got wide when he saw what they were doing. Gannon was tickling Link on his sides and holding him. Sheik stayed quiet and only watched them hiding behind the rock. Link's face was red from so much laughing and Gannon decided he'd tickled Link enough and whisks Link around to face him and gently embraces him putting a hand around Link's waist and the other in his hair and kisses him softly on the lips then looks at him and kisses him again but passionately this time.

Sheik watches with eyes wide and in disbelief at what he sees. He decides then that while they're busy he can go into Gannon's room and look around a bit for any clues. Sheik successfully gets by all the guards and reaches the side of the castle walking along the edge of the lava pit. He looks straight up at the balcony where Gannon's room is and takes out his rope with a claw at the end. He then swings the claw up to the balcony and ties the other end to a root sticking out of the side of the cliff. Sheik pulls the rope to make sure it's sturdy and climbs up the rope into the balcony.

Sheik cautiously looks around as he enters the room that looks as though it had just been cleaned and tidied up. Sheik looks at Gannon's bed.

"Wow… nice bed. Now let's see what I can find." Sheik thinks to himself as he sits on the bed and opens the drawer in the nightstand by the bed.

He rummages through the papers and comes across Link's Mother's diary. He slowly looks inside and begins to read the book. He sits there for a long time reading its pages. He finds out about Link's mother and what really happened. His senses are totally concentrated on the diary that he doesn't even hear Link and Gannon walk in the room.

"Sheik? Is that you?" Link says as he walks towards sheik wrapped in a towel and drying his hair.

Shiek then realizes he has been busted and quickly closes the Diary and stands up and looks at look from the other side of the bed.

"It's alright Sheik. Gannon won't do anything to you. I promise." Link assures him.

"So you're Link's friend, He's told me a lot about you. I assure you that Link is correct. I will not do anything to you and nor will I call my guards." Gannon says as he walks to stand by Link.

Just then a guard knocks on Gannon's door.

"Yes" Gannon replies.

"The guard does not open the door but only replies. " My Lord, there is a rope tied from the cliff to the balcony… is everything all right? Do you want us to search the premises?" He yells through the door.

"No. That won't be necessary; we just have an honored guest is all. Tell the chef to prepare a meal for three." Gannon replies drying his hair with a towel, and wrapped in one.

"Yes my lord." And the guards leave.

Sheik looks at Gannon quietly for a moment then looks at Link and holds up the book.

"I read your mother's Diary. I hope you don't mind." He says as he walks over by Link and hands him the Diary.

Link takes the diary. "It's alright, I wanted to tell you about it anyway" Link then puts the Diary back in it's place.

Gannon looks at Sheik "Do you mind staying for dinner? It would give me a chance to explain some things to you."

Sheik nods slightly. "Sure."

Link looks at Gannon "Do you want to change first or me?"

Gannon thinks for a moment and looks at Link. "I'll go first. You sit and talk with your friend." He says then walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Link sits on the bed and continues to towel dry his hair. Sheik sits next to him and looks at him.

" I saw you too at the spring. I only saw you too kiss. Then I came in here." Sheik says quietly.

Link only blushes but doesn't say anything.

"Are you too in love?" Sheik asks keeping his hands on his legs.

Link only nods. "Yes." He says then looks at Sheik. "And I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me."

Sheik looks at him in surprise. "Link, You're my friend. I'm not mad at you, just more surprised that the rumors were true."

Gannon walks out of the bathroom dressed in his favorite outfit. "All right Link, your turn."

"I won't be long ok?" He says looking at Sheik.

Sheik nods and watches Link go into the bathroom and close the door behind him. Gannon walks over to the Lit fireplace and leans an arm on the mantle looking into the flames thinking of what to say to Sheik. Sheik quietly watches him still sitting on the bed.

Gannon turns around and looks at Sheik. Then he walks over to the breakfast table and sits in a chair crossing is legs and hands in his lap.\

* * *

In this next chapter they all have dinner and basically talk about things. I was thinking that later on Gannon and Link force Zelda's mom to tell her the truth about Link and Zelda being siblings.

Tell me if you like this Idea and if you liked this Chapter! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**I have been thinking about this and I have actually come up with some interesting things to happen later in the other chapters but for now here is this one …Read and see what happens. Later on it's a little graphic because there is a love scene. As I have said before, this is only intended for mature audiences only. It contains Yaoi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch. 12: The dinner**

**By: Ann**

As Gannon sat there quietly he looked at the floor. Sheik was looking at him and Gannon could feel his eyes on him. Gannon turns and looks at him and sheik quickly turns away.

Sheik asks nervously " Why did you act so calm when you discovered me and not take me prisoner"

Gannon keeps his gaze on sheik. "Because I love Link and I wouldn't want to hurt him, If you had not been his friend then I would have called the guards immediately or captured you myself." He says then sighs and stands up and walks back near the fireplace.

"You are welcome to come visit Link freely as much as you like." Gannon say as he leans on the mantle looking at sheik.

Sheik looks at Gannon but doesn't say anything for he does not know what to say to Gannon.

Link walks out of the bathroom dressed in his Green tunic, hat and boots. Gannon looks at Link and smiles. Sheik sits quietly and looks watches Link walk over to Gannon and smile back at him. Sheik then looks away and stands up and goes over to Link and Gannon.

"So, when is dinner usually ready? Sheik asks looking at Gannon.

"Well it should be soon, Shall we go see and maybe we can sit in the Library while we wait? We can talk some in there privately and you can be more comfortable." Gannon says as he holds his arm out to Link.

Link takes Gannon's arm and smiles then looks at Sheik.

"Sure" Sheik answers Gannon.

Then the three of them all walk to the library and Gannon leads Link to a chair for him to sit in by a table. As Link takes his seat smiling Gannon looks at Sheik and motions to a chair.

"Please have a seat an I will be right back." Gannon says and then leaves the Library.

Sheik takes a seat across from Link and looks around the library. The floor has red carpet and the ceilings are done in stained glass and the room is bordered in gold with designs of dragons. There are also many levels with shelves and shelves of books. Then Sheik looks at Link with amazement in his eyes and voice.

"Wow… This Library is amazing! I haven't seen so many books in all my life. Where did he get them all?" he says leaning an elbow on the table.

"Well he gets them from other worlds but he also accepts books from people in town and pays them for them. Gannon really likes to read, but you never would think it to look at him." Link answers smiling at Sheik with his hands in his lap.

Sheik leans his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table. "Yeah really."

" I am very surprised about you and Gannon but what I'm having trouble with is imagining how Zelda will react when she finds out you're really her brother." Sheik says looking at Link.

"Yeah, I know me too. But please don't tell her… I think her mother should be the one to do it." Link says as he looks back at Sheik.

"I was so scared when Gannon caught me in his room, I thought I would get captured for sure." He says looking at the lit fireplace across from their table.

"Well I had told him about you and how you were my friend and I even told him about Saria." Link says and looks down at his hands.

"I was so relieved when he told me about my mom because I finally knew what happened to her." Link says twiddling his thumbs.

Sheik looks at Link quietly.

Link looks up at him and speaks softly "So… How have you been?"

"Alright I guess. I spent a long time looking for Zelda because she went into hiding the day Gannon took over and I finally found her." Sheik says as he leans back in the chair feeling more relaxed now.

Gannon walks back in the room and stands by the door. "Dinner is ready now, please follow me." He tells them

They reach the dinning room and seat their selves and they're first course is served. Sheik looks at his entrée and begins to eat along with Gannon and Link. As they eat, Gannon Explains Everything to Sheik about what happened to his and Link's mom. He had just finished telling him what he had told Link as the plates were being taken away.

* * *

Ok here's a small intervention but I just wanted to say that I didn't want to write the whole chapter with them just talking because it was getting boring so I made it short, so I can get to the good parts. Now please continue to read and Enjoy and I promise I won't make any chapters boring.

* * *

Sheik stands up from the table and looks at Gannon. "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you" He says and he bows his head.

Gannon only nods back leaning him arm on the table.

Link smiles at Shiek. "Please Visit again soon."

Sheik smiles and says "Sure. Now I must be going."

Gannon then calls for Nooburu. Moments later she walks to his side. "Please Show Sheik to front door and tell the guards I said he is welcome here anytime."

Nooburu bows to Gannon and replies. "Yes my Lord" She then leads Sheik to the front door and tells the guards that Sheik is welcomed at the castle.

Link sits quietly at the table. Gannon pushes his chair back still sitting in it and looks at Link. He then holds out his arms "Come here Link."

Link looks over at Gannon and then gets up and walks over to Gannon and sits in his lap. Gannon Embraces Link and pulls him up into his lap and Link leans his head on Gannon's chest. Gannon kissed the top of his head and caresses it and speaks softly. "Are you ok Link?

Link answers softly with a little nod " mmhhmm" and closes his eyes burying his face into Gannon's chest.

"I love you Link and I will take care of you always… that I promise you." He says hugs Link and holds his head.

Link looks up at him and Smiles." Mm I love you too and I have never been so happy in all my life and I know you Love me."

There is silence between them for a moment then Link breaks it. "Can we go to bed? I'm getting sleepy."

Gannon Smiles at Link " Sure we can." And then Gannon picks link up and carries him up to his bedroom. He opens the door and closes it behind him and Link has his arms wrapped around Gannon's neck. Then Gannon sets Link on his feet beside the bed and looks into Link's Eyes caressing the back of his head. Link looks back into Gannon's eye then stands on his tips of his toes slightly and slowly puts his lips to Gannon's kissing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Gannon wraps his arms around Link holding him up and kisses back passionately. Link's member starts to get hard and Gannon feels it against his leg own crotch.

Gannon breaks the kiss and releases Link and begins to slowly undress Link. As he undresses Link he gently caresses his body. Link feels chills on his skin at the very touch of Gannon's rough and gentle hands on his body. Then Link Undresses Gannon, removing every piece of clothing until he is naked too. Gannon then lays Link down on the bed and Lays beside him, caressing Link's member and kissing him passionately as he holds him around the waist. Link break's the Kiss and speaks softly to Gannon. "I want to try that thing you did with your mouth on me the other day."

Gannon looks at him and caresses his cheek. " Are you sure?"

Link nods blushing "uh huh"

Link then kisses Gannon's chest and belly making his way down to Gannon's throbbing member. Link slowly puts it in his mouth and sucks on it gently moving up and down. Gannon sighs at the touch of Link's sweet wet lips on his member.

"mmm Oh Link, that feels so good." He says as he runs his hand in Link's hair.

Gannon looks at Link. "Come here and let me get you ready ok my love?"

Link stops sucking and smiles. "Sure."

Gannon then lays Link on his back and gets the lotion from the drawer in the table by the bed and gets a little on his fingers and places the Jar on the table then he pushes one of Link's legs up and inserts a finger inside Link and Kisses him on the lips passionately and moves is in and out and soon he uses two then three fingers until Link is loosened up. Gannon then picks Link up and sits link in his lap wrapping Link's legs around his waist and reaching behind Link he spreads Link's cheeks and slowly eases himself inside Link. Link wraps his arms around Gannon as Gannon moves Link up and down, moving in and out of him. Link moans in ecstasy and kisses Gannon passionately and they swirl their tongue together as Gannon caresses Links hair. Links moves his hands across Gannon's big muscles on his arms and back and throws his head back as Gannon starts to move in and out of him faster now.

Gannon kisses and licks Link's neck, breathing harder and moaning. Link moans louder and Holds Gannon tighter as he explodes onto Gannon's tummy and his own and just then Gannon releases himself inside Link and moans out loud with pleasure. Link then rests his head on Gannon's Shoulder, panting. Gannon then lays Link down on the bed removing him self from him.

"Stay like that ok… I'll be right back" Gannon says, then walks into the bathroom and brings back a damp towel and cleans Link and himself up then kisses Link gently, "There you go baby." Then he throws it into the dirty hamper by the bathroom door.

Link smiles at him "Thank you" He then yawns.

Gannon covers Link up in the blankets and puts out all the candles and gets under the covers with Link and they fall asleep in each other's arms almost instantly.

* * *

I hope this Chapter was good too. I enjoyed writing it.

I was thinking maybe in the next chapter I can put in the same love scene accept Sheik came back and was on the balcony hiding behind a curtain watching, Kind of like Sheik's point of view. What do you guys think? Or do you have any Ideas?

Please let me know if you liked this chapter. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is where Sheik is Very naughty! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wrong Place at the wrong time**

**Ch. 13**

Sheik's a naughty boy 

Sheik's point of view after the dinner with Gannon and Link

Sheik Finishes his meal and bids them Farewell. He then fallows Nooburu to the front castle door. As they walk down the dark red-carpeted Hallway, Sheik notices Nooburu glancing at him over her shoulder.

Nooburu walks in front of sheik the whole way not saying a word. She opens the front door for Sheik then bows to him in a respectful manner. "Goodnight, please come again to see Link. He would like that very much."

Sheik returns the bow. "Yes, I will. Goodnight."

She then closes the door behind Sheik. Sheik immediately sneaks past all guards and back to where he tied the rope that is still right where he left it. He climbs up the rope and unto the balcony just as he had done before.

He hides behind the balcony curtain and silently watches the door. Only seconds later Gannon came in the room, carrying Link. He watched in amazement as Gannon gently sat Link on the ground to stand on his own facing him. He continued to watch as Gannon caressed Link's hair and then Link kisses him. Sheik can't help but get a little excited as Gannon and Link undress each other. They both look so hot and he could feel himself get hard. By the time sheik started rubbing his own throbbing member, Gannon had inserted 3 fingers into Link.

Sheik himself as fast as he could through his tights trying to keep quiet. I kept a keen Eye on Gannon's member, which looked huge. Gannon had inserted himself in Link and sheik could feel himself close to releasing himself but he held back. He wanted to have his release at the same time as Link and Gannon. Sheik was breathing hard but Gannon and Link didn't hear over their heavy breathing. At least as far as Sheik knew they didn't hear. Just as Sheik could no longer hold it, Link and Gannon released themselves at the same time. This made sheiks knees almost buckle. He waited until they were asleep and then quietly left the castle.

It was late by the time he reached town and the only place open was the local pub. Sheik really didn't feel like going there and seeing all the usual drunks that hang out there until sunup. He didn't feel like going to the pub in Kakariko village either. He decided to just go to Lake Hylia and lay on the bank looking at the stars and maybe sleep a little. He made his way to the lake and sat on the back then laid back. He was so tired from the fun he had earlier that he fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

Later when the sun was up Sheik awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes then yawned and stretched. The first thing he thought of was seeing Link and Gannon make love. It really surprised him that Gannon know how to be gentle at all or even be sweet to Link. Sheik always thought Gannon was the strong Macho type. "Maybe Link brought is out of him." Sheik thought to himself silently. He sat on that bank a long time thinking

End of Shiek's POV

Back at the castle Link awoke alone in the bed. He figured Gannon was off taking care of some business matters or something. Link Rubbed his eyes and yawned with a stretch as he rose from the bed stark naked. Link goes into the bathroom and finds there is water in the bathtub and he feels it to see if it is cold. To his amazement the water is still quite warm. This meant Gannon left not long ago and had the water made for him for when he woke up. Link then stepped into the tub and laid down in the water feeling soothed by the warmth. After fully bathing himself and he got out of the tub and Dried off with a clean towel laid out for him and wraps it around his waist.

Just as Link was about to remove the towel around his waist, he heard a knock at the door. Making sure the towel was secure he walked to the door and opened it and Nubooru was standing there with a serving table in front of her.

"Good Morning Link!" She says with a smile. "I have brought you breakfast."

Link Smiles back at her. "Good morning! Thanks! Come in please." He says holding the door open for her.

Link sits at the breakfast table and watches her set out breakfast. "May I ask you a personal question?" Link asks her looking at her.

She stops what she is doing and looks at him. "Sure." She answers.

"I was wondering…. Does Gannon pay you to serve him or….. " Link asks trailing off not sure how to say what he wants to say.

She smiles at him and continues what she was doing. "He does pay me…. But I also do it because I want to. He is my King after all… even if he had not taken over Hyrule."

She finishes and Sighs slightly and looks at Link and places a hand on his shoulder. Link looks up at her silently with his blue eyes looking into hers.

"I will be alright. Gannon loves you Very much!" She smiles at him then quietly leaves the room.

Link sits quietly eating breakfast and when he finishes, he gets dressed and decides to look around the castle a bit.

Gannon's POV on that morning

Gannon awakes and sits on the side of the bed. He looks over at Link who is still sleeping soundly on his belly looking so peaceful. He reaches over and smiles as he gently caresses Link's head. To Gannon, Link looked even more beautiful than ever before and so innocent. Gannon stood and stretched then dressed in his clothes and amour. After getting fully dressed he picks up sword by the door and opens the door. He the tells the Guards to get some bath water ready for when Link wakes up. After the bathwater was fixed, Gannon Immediately left the castle on his horse.

* * *

**I need to figure out what Gannon left for though.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok first off I would like to say that I already know how old all the characters are but I made them the age I did just to give everyone an idea on looks and such.

Also I know that sheik was Zelda in the game but I refuse to believe that, unless she did it with magic but come on…. Sheik had six-pack abs, muscles and no breasts at ALL! Not to mention if you pay attention to Sheik in the game, he has a package if you know what I mean. She would have a hard time pulling that off. Anyways the point is that I already know all about the game… played the games for years since I was VERY young.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and all of them belong to Nintendo. Even though I do wish I owned them

Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been Very busy with anime costumes I make for people and I make a living doing this so it's very time consuming. I have been having computer problems as well. Sorry but here it is.

In this chapter I would like to thank one of my reviewers for giving a suggestion to this story and Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I love all you guys! Thanks! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch. 13: The kidnapping**

**By: Ann**

Link's point of view after Gannon left

Link slept soundly in the bed, naked from the night before and lying on his side. Gannon had left hours ago and the sun shown brightly in the sky. Link groans and rolls onto his back and immediately a big, rough callused hand is forcefully put over the boy's mouth. Link's eye shoot open and tries to remove the hand that was placed on his mouth. The creature grabs his arms with both hands hand and puts his whole body on top of Link, pinning him to the bed. He cries out and struggles against him, only to be punched in the stomach so hard that it literally knocks the breath out of him. As Link is Gasping for air, the creature turns link over onto his belly, roughly pinning his arms behind his back.

The creature then uses his knee and almost all of the weight of his body to hold Link's arms in place. Link struggles against him and gasps out in pain from the man's weight on his body but his captor is too heavy and he can't scream from the man squeezing his chest with his weight. He lets out a small whimper, as his captor is making him bounce on the bed. It seemed to Link that this creature weighed a ton.

Then, his captor yanks a cord hanging from the ceiling by the bed, and ties Link's hands together wrapping it around many times. His captor then puts Link on his back, so he can look at his captor. Breathing heavily and feeling vulnerable now, he looks at his the person who captured him. Link immediately recognizes who he is because he saw him quite often. The boy's eyes get wide in shock that the General commander of Gannon's army has done this to him. He was in total shock and could not believe his eyes.

"Now that you're all tied up, you'll be quiet and will not move much." The General says as he walks to the bedroom door and opens it.

Link watches him arching his neck as far as he can. He sees the General stick his head outside the door and say something to the guards. Link struggles against the ropes that have his hands bound behind his back squinting his eyes and wriggling on the bed. The General walks back over to the bed and punches his prisoner in the stomach. The boy groans out in pain, from the breath being knocked out of him again.

"I see you are struggling against my ropes, but I'll fix you real good." The General says. He then proceeds to tie Link's feet together.

Gannon's general was tall, achieving at least six feet. The man was so massive; his muscles had veins sticking out from them! Link hadn't even thought that flesh could look that way; he looked as if he was going to pop at any moment. His brown hair was cropped, its length only reaching the base of his skull. Along his jaw line was a short beard, which was kept very neat; and just under his nose was a fuzzy mustache. Link looked the man in the eyes, ready to spit in his face, or maybe bite him, but those eyes... They were the lightest shade of gray he had ever seen, cold. A shiver ran down the boy's spine, he had to look away from him. He knew why Gannon had chosen this man to be his general; his knowledge of war and enemies aside, he was frightening to look at.

A smirk forms on the General's face. He looked up and down at the naked boy's body. Link could feel those cold eyes of his on his own body and it made the hairs on his neck stand on their own and his stomach churn in fear and nervousness.

"Even though you are beautiful and very tempting, lying naked before me, helpless." He pauses and grabs his crotch where his member is now growing. "But I think I'll save that for when Gannon arrives." Then he walks to the breakfast table and takes a seat to wait for Gannon's return.

One hour later Gannon rides on his black steed back to his castle, eager to be with Link again, to hold him in his arms. Galloping up to the doors of the castle he jumps off his horse before the horse even comes to a halt. He the opens the huge doors and walks inside. Even though he is eager to get back to Link, he cannot help but notice the guards are acting strangely. He slowly walks for the Elevator and steps on and he is lifted to the very top floor where his room is. He walks to the bedroom door and opens it, expecting to see Link eating lunch by now but instead he is horrified and shocked at what he sees. Sure Gannon is not the type to get scared easily but he loves Link and when it comes to him, all that is a different story.

In a million years Gannon never expected the General commander of his army would betray him like this but then again Gannon rarely trusted anyone. The General had Link, holding him up with one arm, wrapped around his chest and the other holding a knife to his throat. Link looked scared and what hurt Gannon the most was seeing link being held at knifepoint naked, with the look in his eyes when he looked at Gannon. He looks at the General with an angry sneer and a look of hate in his eyes.

The General pressed the knife to Link's throat only enough to make it bleed a little, smiling at Gannon.

" I have you precious little boy toy hostage and at anytime I could kill him if I wanted to. In fact, I could have done it when I tied him up." The General says looking at Gannon in the eyes, smiling.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing? You are asking for a death wish" Gannon Says looking at the general.

The Commander holds Link even tighter and presses the knife a little more to his throat. Link lets out a small gasp.

"I don't think you want to do that. I could slit his throat at any second." He says looking into Gannon's eyes.

Gannon could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He also knew the commander is not the type to kid around about anything. He is a very serious kind of guy.

Gannon puts the sword back in the sheath and removes his hand from the handle.

"That's better." Four guards walk into the bedroom and stand behind Gannon.

Gannon Relaxes and sighs slightly "What do you want?"

An evil grin appears on the general's face. "I think you have a pretty good Idea of what I want."

"First I want you to hand over your sword to one of the soldiers behind you and do it slowly! Any sudden movements and I'll kill the boy." The commander says.

Gannon Slowly removes the sword and sheath and slowly hands it to one of the guards.

A smile appears on the general's face. " Now bow down to me."

Gannon knew this part was coming and in fact he knew it the second he walked into that room and saw Link being held hostage by his own general commander. Gannon didn't want to bow down to this monster holding his love, threatening his life. For Link he would do anything, even lay down his own life if it came to that. Even though he never even wavered at love anytime before and never showed how he cared, but he fell in love with Link the first time he laid eyes on him. Everyone in Hyrule was shocked that Gannon could love someone, and truth be told, he never had the chance to try to love before. He had always been used to hiding his feelings due to the fact he was the only male in the Garudo thieves tribe.

It was hard for Gannon growing up. He never had any other male children to play with and the Hylian children never played with him because they were afraid. He hated the Hylian's for that because he meant no harm. Due to having no one to play with, he grew up quick. Since Link came along, all that changed in Gannon. He finally learned to Love someone and to show how he feels. He found himself doing things with Link he never even dreamed of. Link is the Love of his life and for him he would swallow pride.

* * *

There it is! Ch. 14! I got really into it so the next chapter should be up in a few days. Sorry guys for the wait but thank you for being patient and loyal.

Please tell me what you thought in a review!

Thanks For Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter.

At some point I will do a flashback to Gannon's childhood.

For now Enjoy this next Chapter.

Ok now a few warnings for this chapter. There is Fowl language here so if you are offended by it then I suggest not reading this chapter. But if you REALLY want to read it and would like an Edited version, let me know and I'll edit a version for you.

There is also Graphic Descriptions and such, meaning adult content.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the Characters (accept the general who is a made up character) Nintendo it the owner, not me. This story is only a fanfic and is free for anyone to read.

* * *

**The Wrong place at the wrong time**

**Ch. 15**

**Prisoners of a Madman**

Gannon Closes his eyes and lets out a sigh and kneels on the ground with his head bowed. Then he looks up slightly to see what the general's reaction would be, A smile comes across the general's face.

"Chain him to the wall" The general tells the guards.

Within the hour that the general waited for Gannon's return, He had the guards put chains on the wall in the bedroom for the hands and feet. He had them put on the wall facing the bed because he had plans for Gannon and Link.

"Don't struggle against the guards or I'll Kill Link." The general tells Gannon as the guards grabs Gannon's huge arms.

Gannon looks at him but does not struggle as the gaurds pull him back to the wall.

"You will pay dearly for this betrayal!" He says looking at the general.

The guards push him against the wall and first they put his wrists in the chains hanging from the ceiling. They then put his ankles in the shackles attached to the wall on 1-foot chains. They are one foot each so that Gannon cannot kick anyone or have much movement. They also remove his shoulder Armour then they cut all his clothes off on him. They leave the room, leaving, Gannon, Link, and the general alone in the bedroom.

Gannon looks up into Link's eyes, whose eyes are watered with tears. Link quietly mouths the words "I'm sorry" Shaking his head. Gannon couldn't figure out why Link would be sorry, it wasn't his fault the general was doing this. The general then pushes Link onto the bed roughly on his belly.

Link knows what's coming but he doesn't want it but yet he is terrified of the general. After throwing Link onto the bed the General then undresses himself.

"Leave Link alone you Bastard! Don't lay a hand on him!" Gannon yells angrily.

The General looks at him "I don't think you're in the position to be barking orders right now, so I suggest you not piss me off or I'll take my anger out on lover boy here." He says and looks back down at Link.

He then moves Link's body into position where his ass is up in the air. Link's side is facing Gannon, and Link's head is turned towards Gannon crying.

"Please don't do this, I don't want this!" Link pleads to the general, crying.

The General ignores his plea and places a few pillow under Link's belly to keep his ass up in the air.

"Don't you wriggle out of this position, if you do you will regret it." He tells link and reaches for the lotion that Gannon had sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He then puts a little on 2 of his fingers and then with the other hand, he slightly spreads link buttocks open, then puts some of the lotion onto Link's hole.

"Please Stop!" Link pleas.

"Stop your damn whining! And stop wriggling!" He pops Link's ass cheek leaving a red mark.

Link only cries and whimpers as the general inserts a finger into Link and moves it in and out. He looks over at Gannon to the look on his face. Gannon's eyes are filled with hate and the general knew that hate was for him. His face also looked very angry as though he could kill the one Violating Link. The General loved seeing him angry with what he's doing. It fuels the general's lust even more for the boy.'

"I want you to watch me fuck this sweet creamy boy, and if you don't watch, Link will pay for it." The General says to Link smiling.

"You sick bastard! You'll pay for this! I swear it!" Gannon yells.

The general ignores Gannon and inserts 2 fingers into link. Link closes his eyes tightly then opens them and looks at Gannon, crying. Gannon looks back at Link, but quietly because he doesn't know what to say. He feels so helpless watching this monster Violate Link and there's nothing he can do.

The General then puts his hard member into Link with one thrust. Link cries out in pain and sorrow.

"Stop! Please stop!" Link pleas.

Link's pleading only fuels the general's thrusts making him push harder and faster. Link turns away from Gannon, ashamed of being raped in front of him. The general thrusts fast like a madman, sweating and grunting as he pushes holding onto his hips. Link feels his body to start to betray him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, so He closes his eyes and thinks of Gannon and when they made love but finds it too hard to think of because of the pain in his ass.

"Please!" Link pleas again.

Link feels the build up in his body, He didn't want this to be happening to him and he did not want to cum. Then as he opened his mouth to plead again, Link released himself on the pillows. More tears come out of his eyes and whimpers. Gannon watches the whole thing looking Angry. Then the General thrusts into link two more times, then releases himself inside of Link's Ass. The general removes himself and pushes Link down onto his side roughly. He walks near Gannon and uses the scraps of clothing Gannon wore and uses them to clean himself off.

He looks at Gannon. "Well did you like that?" He smiles at him.

Gannon sneers at him, then struggles against the chains. " I'll kill you, you Bastard!"

The general laughs at the threat. " I don't think so." Then goes and gets dressed.

"I'll leave you two alone here for a while before throwing you in the dungeon. You two can talk if needed." He says then laughs as he leaves the bedroom.

Link lays on his side on the bed not moving much accept for the crying and sniffling. Gannon looks at Link's backside; he could see a little blood and cum coming from his ass and that broke his heart. He wanted to hold him and comfort him badly but can't for the chains. After a while of silence between the two of them, Link finally speaks in sobs.

"I'm soo sorry Gannon, I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything." He says, crying.

Gannon looks up at Link, with Link's back still facing him. Gannon sighs and replies.

"I am not mad at you and this is not your fault, that bastard is doing this. I swear if I get loose I'll kill him." He says angrily.

Link's crying became quiet, not moving much because his hands and feet are tied. A million thoughts of what could happen started to run through his mind of what the general has in mind for them both, especially Link. That worried him more than anything.

A few moments after Gannon and Link's conversation, four guards walk in the room with the general. The General is holding a collar with a chain attached to it. The guards then drag Gannon off to the dungeons. The last thing Gannon sees before the bedroom doors are shut is Link looking him with a scared look on his face.

"Gannon!" Link yells

Then the doors close as he being drug away and he can no longer see Link but can hear the evil laugh from the general.

* * *

Alright! OOHH what suspense! That was good in my opinion! Wonder what the general has in store for them.

Give me your reviews and tell me what you think!

Later on in the story when Gannon is chained in the dungeon, I may have him have a flashback of his childhood, and the first time he met Link.

What do you all think?

Also Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys I know you were in suspense but here is the next chapter.

A few warnings here too, I used a word I normally don't like but hey I have to be realistic. I am using bad words for sexual body parts so if this offends you then do not read this chapter. Go elsewhere.

If this does not bother you and you understand why I use it then please Read on and Enjoy.

I know you guys are worried about Link but have no fear, Sheik is still out there so you never know what will happen.

I will tell you though that the general does have plans for them but I guess that you already figured that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nor any of the characters accept the general who is a made up character.

I want to say also that I'm sorry I call him the general all the time or commander, but I can't think of a name for him and if I can get any suggestions that would help. I can always go back and Edit the other Chapters with him in it.

If anyone wants to Beta for me, please let me know because I need one but I can't find anyone to do it.

Read and Enjoy!

The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time 

**Ch. 16**

**The pet**

Gannon's P.O.V.

As Gannon is being taken away and the doors are shut he yells.

"LINK! NOO!" I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!" Gannon screamed over and over until they reached the dungeon.

Gannon struggled the whole way there and yelled and cursed the whole way. He was pissed that he couldn't do anything to help Link or himself. Link's life is in the hands of a madman now and he couldn't do a thing about it accept not piss the man off. When they finally reached the dungeon, They Chained him to the wall sitting down and with his arms in the air in chains. They also put shackles on his ankles with 3 feet of chained, chained to the wall. After they were finished, they left the room.

Gannon looked around and all he saw was other shackles and chains on the wall and the floor he sat was cold on his bare bottom. Luckily it didn't get too cold in Hyrule, so that part would be good for Gannon.

LINK'S P.O.V.

As soon as the doors had shut and Gannon was no longer in sight, the general quickly put the collar around Link's neck. Then the general flipped Link over onto his back and looks into link's eyes only a few inches from his face.

" If you behave, I won't kill you. I'm going to untie you, because you're going to be my pet from now on, so you may as well get used to it." He says with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

Then the General locks the chain to the wall in the furthest corner of the room. The chain was only made long enough to barely reach the door. Link would only be able to walk around the room and nowhere else. The general quickly flips Link onto his belly and unties his hands and feet. As soon as he untied him, he started struggling with the General, but the General quickly pinned him to the bed, and looked at him in the eyes while pressing the weight of his body on Link. Link could barely breathe from all the weight and the look in the General's eyes made Link scared. It was a look as if he could kill someone, mainly Link.

"Don't piss me off Link. I wouldn't want to kill such a beautiful boy like you." He then caresses Link's cheek.

Link shudders and closes his eyes tightly and turns away from him with a whimper. The general grabs Link's chin with one hand hard and turns Link's face to make him look at him.

"You'll learn how to act eventually, I just need to train you." He says to Link with a smile.

Link's eyes get wide in disbelief. He doesn't like the way the general sounded at saying that to him.

"Don't worry though my sweet." He lets his chin go and caresses his cheek again. "If you behave, I'll let you go visit Gannon."

Link Swallows hard. "And if I don't behave?"

The general's smile grows bigger as if he had waited for Link to ask that question. "Then you will never see him again and I'll let him stay in that dungeon and die."

Link's expression changed from being in shock to horrified at the thought of Gannon dying in that dungeon. He did not want anything to happen to Gannon or himself but he didn't want to have this madman to have his way with him. The General then gets off Link and stands by the bed, still butt naked, but now he has a hard on from being on top of Link.

He looks at link. "Now I want you to get over here and get down on your knees and I want you to suck me."

Link looks at him with eyes wide. "What? No. I don't want to."

"I don't give a damn about what you want, you get your Ass over here and suck my dick." He says to Link, getting angry. (uuhhgg I really didn't want to use that word)

The General then pulls Link's chain and pulls him close and Link's head by the hair and roughly pulls Link towards him making him kneel in front of the General.

"If you EVEN Dare bite it, I'll Kill you and Ganon" The general said making Link look up at him.

The general holding his hair like that hurt and he couldn't control his head. It felt like he could rip out his hair. Then the General takes his own penis in his hand and rubs it on Link's lips. Link whimpers and tightens his lips with his eyes closed.

"mmm you have a beautiful mouth. Open your mouth." The general demands.

Link knows that if he doesn't do as he's told, the General might Kill him. Link Whimpers and reluctantly opens his mouth. The General slides his penis inside Link's mouth and lets out a grunt. He then moves Link's head back and forth making him suck his penis.

" Suck harder you cunt!" He tells Link, moving his head faster.

This goes on for moments, which seemed forever to Link. Link could feel that the General was about to release himself but he stops and makes Link look at him.

He smiles at Link. Then pulls Link's hair upward to make him stand and roughly pushes Link onto the bed and makes Link get on all fours on the bed. Link knows what the General wants and begins to cry and fights to get away. The General pulls Link close to him and pins him down and punches him in the face and everywhere several times. The punches take Link's breath away and they hurt so bad that he is unable to move. The General then makes Link get on all fours on the bed again and with one thrust he pushes himself inside him. Link cries out in pain and tears roll down his cheeks. The only words the ever escape his mouth were words calling out for Ganon which were followed byt the general's reply. "Oh no! You're my bitch now! No one is going to save you."

After what seemed like forever for Link, the general finally released himself inside Link's insides. Link just wanted to collapse on the bed and slip into sleep. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he whimpered from the pain. Link started to sink down onto the bed to lay down.

"Oh no you don't! You're not falling asleep on me now!" The general yells at Link.

Link feels sore all over and the general just grabs Link's arm and yanks him off the bed letting him hit the floor. The general then drags Link to the mattress at the foot of his bed and tosses Link on it. Link lays on the bed crying and curls up into a fetus position. Bruises are already starting to appear all over Link's naked body. The General then walks to the door and tells the Guards to bring Ganon to his room and to also get a servant to bring some food and wine.

The General then gets a chair by the table in the room and sits it by the mattress where Link lay, almost going to sleep. The General Kicks Link in the side.

"Don't you go to sleep yet! I want Ganon to see what I'm going to do to you next." The General said startling Link.

Link cries and holds his side and looks at the general.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you." Link asks crying.

Ok that's all for now. I'll add more as soon as Possible…. I did this during my break while waiting for the prop to dry. Please Review and if I don't get any then I won't write any more chapters. That's why it took this long to write this one.

Thank you to all those that REALLY wanted me to continue my story! Hope I have made you happy!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter will have a lot more bad words in it and again to make it realistic, I had to add it.

First I want to give a HUGE Thank you to all the readers that are still reading my story and thank you for being loyal. It is most appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Zelda or any of the characters accept the general who I made up myself and added in the story.

THANK YOU to all of those that really wanted me to continue my story, I would have never updated if it weren't for you guys.

By the way I have a beta but I'll post this for now until she can fix it.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**The Wrong Place at The Wrong Time**

**Ch. 17**

**Agony and Heartache**

Ganon found himself chained to a wall inside a dungeon cell. It seemed like forever since he had been brought to that awful place. It was very quiet, so quiet that it hurt his ears. All he thought of was the fact that the man he made his general now had Link in his grasp. Ganon started having awful images in his head of what the general might do to Link. It made him mad and upset thinking about it.

Moments later some Gaurds walk into the cell. Ganon looks at them with angry eyes.

"The General wants to see you now. Behave and you will get to see Link." One of them says to Ganon.

Ganon really didn't want to go with them but wanted to escape but there was no way he was about to leave Link with that madman or put Link in more danger. He knew that if he escaped, the General would surely kill Link. He had seen the general kill mercilessly before in war. He made up his mind to go with them and to do as they say for now.

Ganon sneers at them "Fine."

Then the gaurds unchain him and lead him to the chambers where The General and Link are. When they lead Ganon inside they Chain Ganon to the wall with his hands above his head, and his feet to the floor.

(Ok so I left out where the general had the chains installed but who cares… you get the idea.)

Ganon looks over at the foot of the bed where Link lay curled up. He could see bruises all over Link's body. Link hadn't noticed that Ganon was now in the room and only laid on the mattress quietly. Ganon was at a loss for words, he didn't know whether to call Link's name or to just stay quiet. Ganon knew how men like him did; a man like the General gets mad easily.

The general smiles Evilly at Ganon then nudges Link with his foot rather roughly. "Hey! Wake up! You have a visitor!" He yells at Link.

Link was almost asleep but opened his eyes. It hurt when he nudged Link and he let out a grunt at being nudged harshly. Look then looked up at the general, who was looking down at Link.

"Ganon is here…." The general says pointing at Ganon.

Link turns and looks at Ganon and tears form in his eyes as soon as he looks at his face.

"Ganon" Was all Link could say and starts crying from shame.

Ganon was shocked and hurt. Link had been bruised and abused, and raped. Ganon didn't know what to say to Link.

The general laughs. "I know you're happy to see him. Go to him though he can't hold you. I won't stop you."

Link looks at the General saying nothing then slowly gets up and walks over to Ganon with what strength he has and wraps his arms around Ganon and bursts into tears.

"I'm soo sorry Ganon! I didn't want to do any of it! Please forgive me!" Link cries out holding him tightly.

Ganon wanted badly to hold Link tightly but the chains held him back. All Ganon could offer were words.

"Link, it is not your fault. I don't blame you for anything." Ganon then gave the general an evil look, a look as if he could kill that General.

"What to do… what to do." The general then walks over to the Ganon and Link and grabs Links arm and swings him around and pushes him, making him bend over the bed.

"Leave him alone you asshole!" Ganon screams at the General.

( This Rape scene, I'm going to cut short and not explain all the details)

The General ignores Ganon and he proceeds to rape Link as Ganon watched in horror.

Link pleads and begs the General not to rape him, but he ignores his cries.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Ganon screams over and over.

After the General releases himself inside Link, he pushes Link back onto the mattress.

"Stay!" He says looking at Link pointing at him.

" You Bastard! He's not a dog! I'll kill you when I am free from these chains!" Ganon yells struggling to get out of the chains.

The General then kicks Ganon right between his legs. Ganon let out a groan of pain and hangs his head. "You Bastard!"

The general then calls for the guards to take Ganon away. Three guards come in and Ganon looks at them. He notices that one of them is wearing a helmet and has blonde hair. Ganon decides to give no hints to what he has noticed and looks at the general with a sneer.

"I swear I'll kill you one day for this" He says as the guards unchain him and take him back to the dungeoun.

As the guards chain him to the wall, he notices one of the gaurds has red eyes. The other 2 gaurds leave the room and the red eyed one stays. He removes his helmet and walks to Ganon.

" I'm sorry I was late!" He then starts undoing the chains on Ganon's hands and feet.

Ganon knew it was Sheik but was a bit surprised to see him there. As soon as Ganon is free, Sheik walks over to the corner of the cell and digs through the pile of hay. Ganon rubs his wrists and watches Sheik. He pulls Ganon's sword and what clothes that were removed from him out of the hay.

He walks over to Ganon and hands them to him. " I had to sneak in and hide these."

Ganon smiles and takes them then looks at Sheik. Ganon never usually said thank you to anyone unless it was for a good reason. This was different though.

Ganon sighs and looks away and begins to put on his clothes, armour and cape. "Thank you Sheik."

Sheik could not believe his ears. He never thought Ganon would thank him for releasing Ganon.

Sheik looks at Ganon. "You're welcome….. You should hurry and save Link."

Ganon takes his sword in his hand. "Come with me…. I need you to get Link out of the castle. Take him somewhere safe."

Sheik nods.

"This is going to get ugly." Then they both proceed to make their way where Link is.

* * *

Ok I'm stumped now…. The next chapter will have a lot violence because there will be a battle.

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Guys! Sorry for the long wait!

I would first like to say thank you to all my loyal readers that have been reading my stories.

This chapter will be Violent and there will be some dismemberment as well and lots of blood. Sorry but the general is about to get what's coming to him.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Wrong place at the wrong time

Ch. 18

Ganon had to fight a few soldiers on his way up to his room but most of them steered clear or ran away. Just as they were about to reach the door, they saw the door slowly open and Ganon and Sheik stopped in their tracks and watched the door. Ganon kept his guard up not knowing what to expect. The door slowly opened and revealed Link walking with the aid of the Maid. It was hard for Link to move from being raped so badly and from all the bruises caused by the evil general. Link looked at Ganon and as the maid slowly closed the door behind them, Link lost his stamina and was about to fall but Ganon ran over to Link and quickly caught him and held him gently in his arms.

Ganon looked at the maid. "There's no time for anything, the general was sleeping when I released him" She Whispered to them. "We have to get him out of here now."

Ganon really wanted to just scoop Link up in his arms and just run away. That bastard was going to pay for what he did to Link though.

Link looked up at Ganon quietly, but didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. He felt so tired and he hurt all over.

Ganon caressed Link's head and. "Sheik will take you somewhere safe for now… I will find you later after I deal with that bastard that hurt you." He then kissed Link's forehead.

Sheik then took Link's arm and put it around his neck to help him walk.Ganon then took off his cape and wrapped it around Link's naked form. Ganon then went into the room where the General was sleeping. Link. Sheik and the maid stood by the door after he went in and then they heard some yelling and some ruckus and they quickly left.

Ganon walked in the room and yelled. "Get up you Asshole!!" as he punched the general in the stomach.

The man was still naked. As soon as was punched, he rolled onto his side and off the bed. The general gave Ganon a sneer and looked at the foot of his bed but Link was not there.

"What the hell?" The General exclaimed.

Ganon smiled as he held up his sword and pointed at him. "He is away from this castle by now you bastard, and you will wish you had never even met me or Link when I'm done with you"

The general growled at this and looked past Ganon at his sword that was sitting by the door. Ganon knew what the general was looking at.

"Don't have your sword now huh? Honorable or not, you can't have it. I'll slice and dice you into pieces for the things you done to Link whether you are armed or unarmed." Ganon said with an angry look in his eyes.

Ganon made sure he stood between the General and the door. He knew it was about to get bloody but he didn't care. He wanted to make him pay for what he did. The general didn't know what to do. He quickly scanned the room, there were no weapons of any kind that he could use. He knew then that he was in trouble but he wasn't about to beg for mercy or even go without trying to fight. He decided to take a chance. The general quickly ran towards Ganon but Ganon slashed his sword at the general and blood flew across the room and onto the wall. The General screamed in pain and fell on his side on the floor. His arm and chest had been cut by sword deep into his flesh and blood poured from the wounds.

"AAAHHHH" The generals screamed holding his arm with his good arm.

The general could not move the arm that was cut. Ganon had cut the flesh so deep that you could see the bone in his arm. Ganon then used his foot and roughly made the general lay on his back and he put his foot on the general's neck. Ganon leaned on his knee, adding more pressure to his foot. The General grabbed Ganon's boot with his good arm. He was still bigger than him and had more power as well. The general was after all just a man with muscles. The general gasped for air and was about to kick him but Ganon Caught his foot and simply cut it off. The General tried to scream but couldn't because Ganon was choking him. Ganon dropped it on the floor.

"All you had to do was be my general and do as you pleased with anyone else but you just had to mess with Link." Ganon said.

Then with a simple movement of his foot, he snapped the general's neck, killing him instantly. Ganon then removed his foot and looked around the room he then put his sword down and then picked up the lifeless body and the foot and over to the balcony using his powers he levitated the body and foot over the pit of lava and dropped it into it, never to be seen again. He then walked to the bed and sat down on it and stared at the floor a few moments.

Only a few seconds of silence had passed when there was a knock at the door. Ganon was surprised to hear a knock so he stood up and picked up his sword and looked to the door.

"Yes?" He said.

The door slowly opened and it was Link that came in slowly leaning on the door.

"Link" Was all Ganon could say and went to Link and held him in his arms.

The door swung open and sheik and the maid were there as well.

"He wouldn't let us leave the castle… not without knowing what happened." Sheik said then walked into the room past Link and Ganon and looked around.

The maid also walked in and looked around the room. They saw the blood but no body.

"I guess I had better start cleaning this up… I'll also get my girls to help as well" She said then turned to Ganon. "You have an extra room almost like this one my lord on the floor below that you can use until this one is clean."

Ganon only nodded and the maid left the room.

"Where is the body, Ganon?" Sheik asked.

Ganon picked Link up and held him in his arms then turned to Sheik. " I threw it into the lava… he won't be seen ever again."

Sheik said nothing and walked to the door then looked at Ganon. " I guess I'll be leaving now." He said and started to leave.

"Wait." Ganon said.

Sheik stopped and looked at Ganon who had a sincere look on his face… a look he had never seen before in Ganon.

"I have a guest bedroom, if you would like to stay for a while." Ganon said sincerely.

Sheik stared at him for a moment and saw that Link had fallen asleep in Ganon's arms by now.

"I would like that" He replied.

"Um… I'll show you where it's at… it's on the way to the extra room." Ganon said and walked to the door. Sheik moved out of the way so Ganon could lead the way. When they got to the floor below the one he was in originally he stopped at a door that was right by the stairs but many doors down from the door at the end of the hall.

"This will be your room, you should get some rest. I'll take care of Link." Ganon said, looking at sheik.

Shiek only said thank you and then went into the room and shut the door behind him. Ganon then walked down the Hall to the Very last room and went inside. This room was very much like the other one; only the furniture had different carvings on them. Ganon then pulled the covers back on the right side of the bed and laid Link down gently on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and then covered Link in the blankets. He caressed Link's head and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Ok that's it of that for now. I hope you liked it! Sorry there was no battle… I changed my mind sorry. In the next chapter, I think I may do a threesome… but I don't know.

Please review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok here is the next chapter… I updated this so quickly because someone took the time to PM me and ask me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

The Wrong place at the wrong time

Ch.19

After Ganon tucked Link into the bed, He then pulled the rope hanging from the wall to call the maid. So he sat at his table and then moments later there was a knock on the door.

He looked at the door. "Yes?"

The maid walked in "Yes my lord"

Ganon stood up and walked over to her, looking down at her. "Thank you for what you did earlier."

The maid looked up at him in surprise and blinked.

Ganon sighed. "I know I don't always say things like that, but if you hadn't released Link, he could have used Link against me again. Thank you"

The Maid smiled at him. "You're very welcome my lord."

Ganon then walked over to where Link slept and sat on the bed. The maid then left the room.

The next morning Link woke up to find himself alone in the room and breakfast was already set out for him. Though the food looked delicious, he really didn't feel much like eating. He layed back down and curled up under the covers and went back to sleep. Ganon came back to the room hours later, he removed his armour and put his sword by the door as he always did then went and sat on the bed next to Link. He was sound asleep on his belly and looked so peaceful. Some of his hair covered his face and Ganon removed it gently with his hand. Link stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking to wake them up.

Ganon smiles " did you sleep well?"

Link only nods still laying there looking at Ganon. Link didn't feel like moving much after what happened. For one thing he was still sore from all the bruises and it hurt to move and it also made him feel somewhat depressed.

Ganon then got up and looked out of the balcony.

"Link…. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately…." He says and turns to link leaning in the balcony railing. " I can't explain as of yet but when your next birthday comes… I'm going to give you the best present I could ever give you."

Link looks at him in surprise and sits up slowly. "What do you mean?" he asks.

Ganon only smiles and walks to Link and sits on the bed with him. "Don't worry about it right now my love. You will see when the time comes and besides…. Your birthday is at least a year away."

Link looks into Ganon's eyes pondering on what he said. Then only nods and smiles slightly.

"Now you should rest some more" Ganon says as he tucks him under the covers.

Link then goes back to sleep.

Ganon then makes his way to the highest tower where there is only one room and there is a guard standing watch. The guard then unlocks the door and Ganon goes inside. As he enters there is a lady with long blonde hair, a fancy dress and a crown looking out the window sitting in a chair.

She looks at him but doesn't say a word to him. Ganon walks to her and stands near her.

"Are you comfortable here your Majesty?" He says looking down at her.

She then looks back out the window. "Where is my daughter Zelda?"

Ganon puts his hands behind his back. "I still cannot find her…. Not even Link knows where she is." Sounding sincere.

She doesn't say anything for a moment. " I hate you for what you have done to this kingdom and my people."

Ganon then goes back to the door deciding he will wait another day to talk to her. "I don't expect you not to. If you need anything, just tell the Guard and someone will get it for you." And then he leaves.

A few days pass and Link Finally heals and all the bruising is almost gone but you can still see it slightly. Ganon stays with Link all the time now, rarely leaving his side in fear that something will happen again.

Link and Ganon sat in the hot spring they loved so much to sooth Link's bruises and both of them were very happy but then Ganon remembered he had left his sword up in his room.

Ganon sighs in frustration and Link notices as he hunkers under the warm water. "What?" Link asks him.

"I forgot my sword… it's sitting in our room by the door" He says looking up at the castle.

"Why not get one of the guards to fetch it for you?" Link asks him.

"No… I better get it myself…. Besides you'll be ok for only a moment… I won't be long." Ganon then gets out of the spring and wraps a towel around his waist and goes into the castle.

Link just sat there with his eyes closed and leaned back on the rocks enjoying the heat from the spring and closed his eyes. Moments later Link feels something cold on his neck and it feels sharp. Link then realizes that it is a blade and opens his eyes wide and slowly turns his head and looks up and he is instantly horrified at what he sees and a look of terror comes across his face. Standing behind him with a sword in hand and smiling evilly it was non other than the General himself.

Link froze and stared at the general in horror. "b…b…but… how?" Was all Link could say.

He laughs evilly at Link. "Very simple actually but I'll wait until that Ganon returns before I tell you."

Just then the General Grabs Link's arm and snatches him out of the water exposing Link's naked skin and holds him close by the arm squeezing it. Link let out a grunt from the pain. Just then Ganon came running to the spring with his sword in his hand.

"Why you bastard!! I thought I killed you!" Ganon says clenching his sword tightly wanting to cut him.

The General smiles evilly at Gannon. " Now now Ganon… even you should be able to tell the difference between what's real and what's not."

Ganon thinks and then looks shocked. "You couldn't have!?"

The General nods. " That's right…. I must say it surprised me that it actually fooled you considering I used your own spell. I made a phantom of myself. "

The General then grabs Link's neck firmly and puts his sword back in it's sheath on his back. Then he pulls one of Link's arms behind Link's back and pushes up making Link grunt in pain.

"Now while you two had been relaxing and unaware that I was still alive, I had been doing some things on my own." The general says.

Ganon steps forward once but the General tightens his grip on Link's throat and pushes up on his arm more bringing tears to Link's eyes. Link felt a lot of pain from his arm and was finding it kind of hard to breathe.

Looking seriouse "Take another step and I will break… his… neck." He says tightening his grip with each word and pushing more on his arm.

Link thought his arm would break, it hurt so much. He didn't know how much more he could take without crying out. Ganon stopped and relaxed but kept a gaze on the Man and glaring at him.

The general smiles "That's more like it." He says and he loosens his grip and stops pushing Link's arm.

* * *

Ok well that's all for now…. Sorry to leave you in suspense. Can someone please help me come up with a name for the general please? Anyway please review! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
